Time Can't Heal All Wounds
by zella787
Summary: On a normal day in the town of Magnolia time freezes, literally. When time starts up again a girl appears at the doors of Fairy Tail. The members help her out and soon enough let her join the guild but many questions still remain. GrayxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Okay so this is my first Fairy Tail Story  
This be a disclaimer. I do not own the awesome anime known as Fairytail! Instead I own the awesome character named Jade!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day in the city of Magnolia. The streets were filled with kind people, the market was bustling with busy shoppers, and in a certain guild another everyday fight was about to begin. This guild's name is Fairy Tail and in it were some of the strongest wizards in the kingdom of Fiore who could overcome any challenge that threatens their guild.

In the guild was a salmon-haired fire dragon slayer who was currently throwing insults at a raven-haired ice mage who was throwing them right back. There was a blonde celestial spirit mage watching the two, trying to calm them down even though she knew that she should just give up seeing that they wouldn't stop. The spirit mage was unsuccessful in calming them down which led to many other wizards becoming involved in the little skirmish. A tan, white-haired man was punched away after giving a speech about being a man, an iron dragon slayer began fighting with the fire dragon slayer when he was called an idiot, and soon enough a scary scarlet-haired requip mage got involved after her cake was stepped on.

Suddenly everything froze; the guild's fight scene, the merry people of the village, and even the birds had stopped moving in midair. Time itself had stopped as everyone and everything was in a motionless standstill. Just then a girl began slowly walking towards the guild; just her. She was the only one moving in the entire town of Magnolia. She looked exhausted but still wore a warming smile on her face. Her long olive hair cascaded down to her lower back and blue eyes glistened like the ocean on a sunny day. She opened the front doors of the famous guild without a sound; no sounds could be heard at all, unless she wanted sounds to be heard. With the front doors now open she wasn't able to go any further. She collapsed with her back leaning against the door and time started up again.

"What'd you say droopy eyes?" the pink haired fire mage continued from what he was saying before the time had stopped. If it wasn't for the door being wide open with a girl collapsed there everyone would've just kept going on with life as if they were never frozen. The salamander was about to throw a punch at the raven-haired man but stopped along with everyone else when they noticed her collapsed on the ground.

"Who is that? She just appeared out of nowhere" the ice mage said as everyone's attention was directed on her. She had many scratches and bruises on her skin, her clothes were tattered, and a cold bead of sweat rolled down her pale face. The most amazing thing about her was that even though she seemed completely exhausted a warm smile was glued to her face.

"Someone help her she has a fever," the blonde spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia, said as she had already ran up to the girl with a hand on her forehead. The pink haired salamander, Natsu Dragneel, and the raven haired ice mage, Gray Fullbuster, soon came to help. Some others like the red headed woman, Erza Scarlet, also rushed over to the mysterious girl along with the master of the guild, Makarov Dreyer.

"Bring her to the clinic," he ordered without even questioning who she is. Without asking their master they followed the orders given. Gray picked her up and brought her to the clinic within the guild and laid her down on one of the beds. Lucy, the bookworm, Levy McGarden, and the kind white-haired woman, Mirajane Strauss, rushed over to get some bandages, and a cloth with warm water. Nobody spoke; everyone was too confused to ask a question.

The three girls hurried back over to the unconscious girl that was lying down on the clinic bed. "Oh my, she seems to have a terrible wound under her shirt," Mirajane said noticing the giant blood spot on the girl's torn shirt. "We're going to have to tend to this soon so may I please ask that you boys leave the room," Mirajane said politely with a smile looking at all the guys in the room. For a moment they all stared at the mystery girl, one or two of them blushed at perverted thoughts but then they all left the room leaving some of the girls of the guild to help the girl.

"I'll help as much as I can," the petite air dragon slayer said with a determined look on her face. She stood up on a small wooden box to stand above the girl resting on the bed. Putting her right hand over her left hovering them over the wound she used her magic ability to help heal the girl. A light green magic circle appeared and then left behind a bluish green glow that remained on the girl's hands. She was putting in a lot of effort to help the unconscious girl who just suddenly appeared at the guild's door. "I helped close the wound and lessen the pain but the wound is still a little open and her fever went down a bit too which is also good," the blue headed girl known as Wendy Marvell said once she finished her healing magic process.

"Wow Wendy you're amazing, we sure are lucky to have a healing wizard like you in the guild," Lucy commented. Wendy just smiled at the compliment but everyone's attention was soon directed back to the olive-haired girl.

"We'll have to take off her shirt to bandage the wound; does anyone have a spare shirt for her when we do?" Wendy asked after observing the wound. Nobody answered the question. Seriously who would bring an extra shirt to the guild? No one even carries bags around unless they plan on going on a mission which wasn't the case. Wendy was about to say something when Erza spoke.

"I found Gray's shirt on the floor," she said completely serious. "I don't really think he'll notice it's gone unless someone tells him," she added and about everyone in the room just sweat dropped.

"I don't really think that we should use Gray's shirt on a complete stranger," Lucy said with her eyes closed rubbing the back of her head. Erza gave her an intimidating stare trying to get Lucy to give in to let them use it. Of course it worked "okay, but I think we should at least tell Gray when we're done here," Lucy said and Erza nodded.

The girls in the room all helped take off the mystery girl's shirt to reveal the girl in a bra with a huge and bloody wound. It started at the right side of her stomach and then continued from there to her upper back. Before bandaging her Wendy washed the blood away and the wound itself to make sure it wasn't infected which luckily it wasn't. Mirajane helped Wendy bandage her up which was quite hard considering the fact that the wound went from stomach to upper back, but nevertheless they got it done. After that Erza walked up and put Gray's shirt on the wounded girl and buttoned it up.

"We should just let her rest for now," Wendy said and with that they all left Wendy there to watch after her.

Upstairs in the guild many people were silent or talking about what had just happened. When the girls walked out to the main room everyone looked over at them. "She should be fine but she's resting right now, Wendy is downstairs looking after her in case something happens," Lucy informed the guild and then walked over to where Gray and Natsu were with Erza.

"Hey have you guys seen my shirt?" Gray asked when they both approached the ice mage.

"U-um… well you see…" Lucy trailed off not sure how to word it out.

"We had to let the girl wear it because her shirt was completely ruined from being ripped and bloody, I just found your shirt on the floor so that's what we used," Erza stated plain out with a clear explanation.

"You just put my shirt on a random stranger!" Gray yelled but then Erza shot him the glare.

"Her shirt was all dirty and yours was just there, got a problem?" Erza asked sending a shiver down Gray's spine.

"What? No I don't have a problem with it at all," he said with fear evident in his voice.

"Good," Erza said crossing her arms while closing her eyes. Lucy was about to say something but everyone's attention was suddenly directed towards the door to the clinic. A girl with green hair slowly walked through the room. She was wearing brown short shorts, maroon knee high flat boots, and to top it off a white buttoned up shirt which was Gray's.

"Wait, you shouldn't move yet you're not fully healed!" yelled the blue haired girl who came running after her. The girl turned around and faced Wendy; she then put her hand on Wendy's head and smiled.

"Thanks for that but I should be fine," she said and then ruffled Wendy's blue head. When she removed her hand from Wendy's head her face expression changed to one that looked like she just realized something. "Umm… whose shirt is this?" she asked pointing at the white shirt she was wearing. Wendy rubbed the back of her head with a slight giggle and then pointed to the shirtless ice mage. "Oh… hey you shirtless man, thanks for the shirt mine was really bloody and messed up, umm do you want it back?" she asked walking up in front of him.

"U-uh you can have it," he quickly replied his face growing a bit red.

"You perv I meant when I'm done with it. I was going to wash it too but now I got a new shirt," she said looking down at her shirt. "Anyways," she started before Gray could reply. She looked at the four mages in front of her and then bowed her head "can I please join your guild," is all that came out her mouth. The four mages in front of her including all the others around were quite stunned at her sudden request. The first one to let out a grin was the pink headed salamander, Natsu.

"Can you put up a fight?" he asked putting up a fist. Natsu had that facial expression that practically read I want a good fight.

"Hell yeah!" she replied flinging her head up also throwing a fist in the air.

"Then you're in but you got to fight me," Natsu replied with a grin. Everyone around him sighed as Natsu's desire to fight someone new grew.

"But I'm tired," she whined while her hand dropped to her side. "But can I really join?" she asked thinking that Natsu's last comment wasn't all that serious. She looked around to see if all the other mages would let her and then the white-haired Mirajane came up in front of her.

"Of course you can join, you'll just need the mark of the guild to make it official," she said holding up the stamp of the guild. A smile came across the girls face and she nodded. "So where do you want it?" Mirajane asked tilting her head to the right.

The girl thought about it for a moment and then got an idea. "Right here," she said pointing at her upper left chest right about where her collar bone was. She unbuttoned the top button of her new shirt so Mirajane could give her the guild mark. Mirajane nodded with a smile and pressed the stamp against the chosen place for the guild mark. Once it was removed a burgundy guild mark appeared that had a hint of shaded blue in the middle which gave off a feint purple spot in the middle and the mark in all matched her shoes perfectly. "Awesome and it matches my shoes too," she said looking down at the mark.

"Wow I've never quite seen a color like that before," Mirajane commented looking at the guild's mark.

"How are the colors determined?" she asked tracing the mark.

"The color is usually appeals to the person's personality and characteristics," Mirajane responded and the girl nodded.

"So what's you name new girl?" Natsu asked and she turned to face him.

"Oh that's right I never introduced myself, the name's Jade," she said with a smile and extended her hand which was shook by Natsu's hand.

"I'm Natsu," he said with a grin as they let their hands drop back to their sides.

"I'm Lucy," the blonde-haired spirit mage said with a smile.

"Erza Scarlet, pleased to meet you," the redhead said with a warming smile.

"What about you? Mr. shirtless man," Jade asked looking at the raven-haired boy.

"It's Gray Fullbuster," he said and then unconsciously took off his pants now just standing in his boxers.

"Gray your pants," a brunette said from the bar while chugging down some beer.

"Crap!" he yelled realizing that his pants were off once again. Jade just stared at him with a confused look yet she found herself staring at his abs. She shook her head and then averted her gaze.

"Don't mind him, he does that all the time," Lucy said putting a hand on her shoulder. Jade just nodded as Lucy began to speak "it's usually crazy here but it's a fun guild and you'll get used to it soon enough."

"I figured, I've wanted to join a good guild for a while. I heard about all the commotion that this guild causes like the destruction of the port in Hargeon or some buildings being destroyed so it seemed fun. Plus I saw some members of the guild once and they didn't seem like the bad people that some civilians say they are," Jade explained with a slight laugh. "Do you mind showing me around?" Jade asked directing her attention back over to Lucy after she looked around the guild.

"I don't mind at all," Lucy replied with a smile and grabbed her hand to drag her through the guild for a quick tour. For the next hour or so Lucy showed Jade around and introduced her to everyone. The tour ended at the pool where some people were sunbathing or swimming. "Last but not least the pool," Lucy said while they walked outside.

"Wow, I've never heard of a guild with a pool before, this place is great," Jade said as she looked around in awe. She walked up to the pool and stuck her foot into the water. "The water is just perfect too," she added as she took her foot out of the water. Lucy smiled and nodded as she walked up next to the blue eyed girl.

"It does look like a great day to go swimming," Lucy agreed also dipping her toes in the water.

"Can we go for a swim?" Jade asked clapping her hands together with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, but do you have a swimsuit?" Lucy asked and Jade slumped down with a sigh as she shook her head in realization that she needed one. Lucy noticed how much she was looking forward to swimming so she came up with an idea. "Well why don't you borrow one of my swimsuits and we can go shopping later," Lucy suggested which made Jade's face light up.

"Seriously? I only met you an hour ago and you're already an awesome friend," Jade said with a smile.

"It's no problem at all, let's go back to my place and get the swimsuits," Lucy said. Jade nodded and they both walked into the main room of the guild. They were about to leave but were stopped by Natsu and Erza who noticed them walk through.

"Hey Lucy, where are you guys going?" Natsu asked as they walked up to the two.

"We were going back to my place to get some swimsuits, Jade really wants to go in the pool," Lucy replied.

"I want to go swimming too, what about you Erza?" Natsu said looking to his left to see what Erza's response would be.

"I think it'd be a good idea to cool off from the heat," Erza said with a nod while crossing her arms.

"What about the shirtless man?" Jade asked looking over at Gray who was sitting at a table.

"What about him?" Natsu asked looking over to him as well.

"Does he want to go swimming, I mean he should at least have some fun in return for me taking his shirt," Jade said. "I'm going to go ask him," she said before anyone could respond to her first comment. She then walked over to him and started talking as the others just saw their mouths moving. She gestured towards the group and then Gray looked over at them and back to her. He nodded causing her to smile and walk back over to the others. "He said okay, now let's go Lucy," Jade said with a smile and Lucy nodded.

After leaving the guild Lucy and Jade made their way over to the apartment. Upon arriving there Lucy searched in some drawers as Jade looked around. "This is a nice place you got here," she said as she sat on the bed.

"Thanks, usually Natsu, Erza, and Gray are popping up in here. Sometimes I think they get too comfortable in here," Lucy said with a small chuckle. "Aha, found them," she said before Jade could say anything. She turned around holding up two bikinis. One was a white one with a light pink floral design on the left side. The other was black with one white Hawaiian flower on the left breast and the rest had light green, black, and white stripes. "You can use this one," Lucy said handing the black one to Jade.

"Thanks, where's the bathroom?" she asked and Lucy pointed to the bathroom door.

"Right through that door," she said and Jade nodded as she got off the bed walking over to the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and took off her shirt. When she looked in the mirror she noticed the bandages that were wrapped around her. She smiled at the thought of the guild's hospitality and then took them off to reveal the scar that started at the right side of her stomach, stretched up and across her chest, and ended about an inch below her shoulder on her back. The wound had healed surprisingly fast but the scar was still left to tell the tale. Jade shook herself out of her thoughts and then changed into the bathing suit she borrowed. Then she walked into the room holding her clothes.

"It fits perfectly, thanks Lucy," she said which gained Lucy's attention.

"Wow it looks amazing on you," Lucy stopped talking when she saw the huge scar. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get that scar?"

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter!  
I hope everyone liked it! Please review and help with grammar problems that I may have.  
Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade paused as Lucy waited for an answer. Her face became somewhat solemn and she got lost in thought.

"Is it okay if I tell you some other time," Jade finally said when she shook out of her thoughts. Lucy noticed that it bothered her to talk about it so she nodded. "Well, you should go change now," Jade said forcing a smile onto her face.

"Okay, I'll be right out," Lucy said walking back into the bathroom. Jade nodded as she began to put her clothes on over the bathing suit.

* * *

"You look great," Jade complimented Lucy who just walked out from the bathroom in her swimsuit.

"Really? thanks," Lucy responded and then began to put her clothes on over her swimsuit as well. "Let's get going then," she said when her pink mini skirt and green tank top was on.

"Okay," Jade said and then they walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey Natsu, Gray, Erza," Lucy said waving at the three as she entered the pool area with Jade.

"Hey Lucy, hi Jade," Natsu said when he turned to look at them. He and Gray were now in their swimsuits as well and Erza was standing there in her armor. Natsu also had his scarf on but now around his head instead of his neck.

"Erza why aren't you changed yet?" Jade asked pointing at the scarlet-haired mage.

"Oh your right I have to change," Erza said looking down at her armor. She closed her eyes and then began to glow. When the light was finally gone she reappeared in a plain black bikini with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Oh so you're a requip mage… wait now I know. You're that Titania who is the only known wizard to requip armor," Jade said snapping her fingers in realization to which Erza nodded in response.

"Yes I am," she responded.

"We'll go put our towels down and join you in a moment," Lucy said with a smile as the two girls went to a lounge chair. They took off their clothes to reveal their bikini's underneath and then set the clothes down next to the towels. Lucy paused for a moment while staring at Jade's immense scar.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with me?" Jade asked as if she had no scar. Jade was still aware of her scar, that hadn't changed, but she wanted to ignore it for the time being.

"U-uh nothing," Lucy said and then put on a smile "let's go."

"Okay," Jade replied with a smile and ran towards the pool. Right at the edge of the pool she put her hands together and dove into the cool water; seconds later Jade shot up from the water gasping for some air. "Come on you guys the water feels great," she said with a bright smile.

Natsu and Gray were the next ones to jump into the pool. Gray also dove like Jade but Natsu formed into a ball and did a cannon ball. After they popped up from the water Lucy came running after and just jumped in without any form in particular. As for Erza, she just walked into the pool from the steps.

"You really seem to like the water," Gray said swimming up next to Jade.

"Yeah, I like swimming and I seriously can't remember the last time I've been swimming," she responded as they stood in the shallow area of the swimming pool. The water became cold as Gray stopped swimming and stood up next to her which caused goose bumps to run up her arm. "Are you an ice mage?" she asked rubbing her arms in the water.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked quite surprised at her spot on guess.

"Well you see, the water turned all cold when you came up so it was only a good guess," she explained and finally stopped rubbing her arms when she got used to the cold water.

"Oh, do you not like the cold?" he questioned as if it were a bad thing to not like the cold.

"I don't mind it when I'm wearing clothes suited for the cold, but this is different because I'm in cold water which gets on my nerves," she told him and then swam a couple feet away from him and towards Natsu. "Sorry can't stay in your cold water zone anymore," she laughed as she swam away from Gray.

"Wow and now the water is warmer. Please tell me you're a fire mage Natsu," she said hoping she was right so she wouldn't have to assume anything else.

"Yup, I'm a fire dragon slayer," he smiled brightly while pointing a thumb at himself. Jade smiled and swam closer to Natsu.

"The water is all nice near you, so warm and relaxing," she sighed out and began to float on her back. Without even having a minute of relaxation she was splashed right in the face. She went under the water and then sprang back up.

"What the heck was the?" she questioned but then realized it was Natsu who held a water gun in his hand. "Oh so that's how it is," she mumbled and then dove under the water to dodge the water that was aimed for her face. She swam under the water over to Erza and then popped up in front of her.

"Hello Jade," Erza said when she noticed Jade come up.

"Hi Erza," Jade smiled back but then suddenly ducked which caused the water shot from Natsu's gun to hit Erza in the face. Jade looked over to Natsu who wore a frightened face. That's when Jade noticed he was staring at Erza so she decided to turn around and see her face.

"Um Erza don't you think that's over doing it?" Lucy asked who swam up next to the two. Erza had used her magic to requip a weapon which was a giant bazooka that rested on her left shoulder. Her left hand was supporting it so it won't fall off and her right hand held the handle with the trigger. Without paying any attention to what Lucy said Erza pulled the trigger which caused a massive amount of water to shoot out of the cannon and towards Natsu who had no time to escape.

"Sure is," Jade replied to Lucy as they stared at Natsu who was washed up on the other side of the pool. After a short five seconds of silence Jade began to laugh at the washed up Natsu along with the others.

After that scene they all began to find **normal** sized water guns and squirt each other but still being careful not to hit Erza. They were all having a good time smiling and laughing which caused some other members of the guild to join in like Wendy, Levy, and Elfman. By the time they were done with the pool the sun was already setting on the horizon.

* * *

"Thank you guys so much for this, I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Jade said with a bright smile stuck on her face. They were all drying off now and putting their clothes on other than Erza who just requip back into her armor.

"No problem," Lucy said with a smile just as bright. "Wait, do you have a place to stay?" Lucy questioned, realizing that Jade had only come into town today.

"Yeah, don't worry. I have a small house not too far from here. I used to live in the house but left about five years ago. I know it's still there though so don't worry," she said as she picked up her towel. What Jade had just said brought questions into everyone's mind that they didn't say aloud. "Thanks again for the swimsuit Lucy," Jade thanked the brown-eyed girl with a smile.

"No problem, it looks nicer on you than me anyways," Lucy replied.

"I'll be taking my leave for the day now. I'll see you guys all later," Jade said with a wave as she walked away. The others said goodbye as she walked into the guild to get to the front door.

"She sure is strange," Erza commented when Jade was out of sight from the others.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked with a questioned face.

"That scar of hers; no one can heal from a wound that quickly to go swimming and play around. It also didn't open up again even though she was moving around more than an injured person should. She also had no signs of pain and acted as if it wasn't there," Erza explained to the others.

"I guess you're right," Lucy said and looked up at the sky to think. "We don't even know if she can use magic," Lucy mumbled.

"Your right Lucy," Erza said and then turned to Mirajane who was with the group. "Why did you let her join the guild? It was a different situation with Lucy because of Natsu's approval, so does anyone know her?" Erza asked.

"Master told me to let her join, apparently she is a very powerful wizard," Mirajane said.

"Now I can't wait to fight her," Natsu said with a big grin while hitting his fist against his palm. Everyone sighed and shook their heads in response to Natsu's addiction of asking to fight every new wizard he meets.

* * *

On one of the many streets of Magnolia is the new member of the guild, Jade. She was walking along the road with a smile on her face thinking about how much fun she had in the pool.

"Oh shit!" she suddenly yelled and turned around. She began to sprint towards the guild when she remembered something. "How can I forget it?" she mumbled to herself while speeding towards the guild. About halfway there she ran straight into someone causing them both to fall over.

"I'm so sorry I was in a hurry and wasn't looking where I was going," Jade began but stopped when a hand was put in front of her face. She looked up to see the owner of the hand was Gray who had already gotten up off the floor. She happily took the hand and Gray helped her up. "I'm sorry again, and thanks for helping me up," Jade said.

"No problem, so what are you in a hurry for?" he asked as Jade brushed off the dirt that got on her shorts.

"Oh I forgot something at the guild," she answered.

"You mean this?" he asked holding up a silver pocket watch that had 'J.J' designed on the front in a fancy form of writing. Jade immediately snatched the watch out of his hand.

"Why do you have it," she questioned as she clicked the button on the watch causing the lid to flick open revealing the ticking hands of the clock. Once she saw that the time was right she snapped it back shut and looked up at Gray.

"I found it in the clinic, I guessed it was yours because you were the last person in there and the first initial on it is J," he explained.

"Why'd you take it though? You don't even know where I live," Jade said now clipping the chain onto her belt loop and stuffing the watch in her pocket.

"Well if someone else would've found they could've taken it away and sold it, or someone could have put it somewhere else where you'd never find it. So I decided to take it and give it to you next time I'd see you," he told her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry for questioning you. It has some sentimental value to me so I would hate to lose it. I was kind of dizzy from my wound earlier so I forgot all about it. Thank you so much," she said slightly bowing her head to thank him.

"No need to bow I just did what I thought was right," he said with a closed eye smile slightly waving his hands in front of him.

"Well what you did just made me super happy. Can I thank you by making some tea for you at my place?" Jade asked with a smile. Gray thought about it for a moment and finally agreed.

"Sure why not," he shrugged which caused Jade's smile to brighten.

"Then right this way," she said gesturing towards the direction of her house. Jade led the way as Gray followed by her side.

"It sure is a nice evening," Jade commented as she brushed some hair away from her face.

"Yeah," is all Gray said; he felt quite uneasy walking with Jade. It's not every day you're invited to tea with a person you only met earlier in the day.

* * *

"Well here it is," Jade said as they stopped in front of a stone house that was away from all the markets, apartments, and people of the city. They walked on a path of step stones that led to the door and then stopped at the doorstep. Jade stuck her hand in her burgundy boot and pulled out a key. She then used the key to unlock the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Jade said. They stood in the main room that had a couch placed in front of a wooden coffee table. The walls were white and the couch was a light beige color along with the table which also had a light color to it. The floor was wooden and there were no carpets. Five paintings were scattered across the walls which each had their own style.

"You can sit on the couch while I make some tea," Jade said walking towards the kitchen as her boots clicked against the wooden floor. Gray nodded and walked over to the beige couch then sat down.

"I thought you said you haven't been here in five years," Gray said a little louder than normal so Jade could hear him from the main room.

"I know, but I already came in here earlier today and cleaned it up a bit. I also bought some food," she explained as whistling from a boiling kettle of water was now heard from the kitchen.

"From what you said earlier it sounded as if you hadn't been here yet at all," Gray said in a questioning tone wanting to get some sort of answer.

"Oh did I? I didn't mean for it to sound like that," she said which still made no sense to Gray. She had arrived at around lunch time with a huge wound and spent the rest of the day at the guild. It looked like it took her a long time to walk to Fairy Tail as if it took the whole morning yet she still had time to visit her house and such.

"Here you go, nice hot tea," Jade said which snapped Gray out of his train of thought. "What the heck! Why are you stripping in my house?" she questioned when she saw that Gray had only his boxers on. Gray looked down and also had a shocked expression. He quickly grabbed his clothes and put them back on.

"Sorry, it's a habit," he apologized.

"Weirdest habit I've ever heard of," Jade mumbled as she set the tray that had the tea on it down. She took the kettle and poured tea into each of the two empty cups that were on the tray. "One for you," she said and handed the first cup to Gray. "And then one for me," she smiled and took the other cup into her hands.

"Thank you," Gray said as he took the cup. Jade sat down beside Gray on the couch and sipped her tea.

"No problem," she said after taking a taste of the tea. She brought her cup away from her face after another sip and then turned towards Gray. "I understand if you don't trust me all the much. I know some of the things I've said or done have brought questions to everyone's mind so I apologize for that," Jade suddenly said out of nowhere.

"You don't have to apologize for that. I bet if you were in our guild and it was me who suddenly appeared you'd probably feel the same way," Gray explained.

"I suppose your right. I'm sorry but I can't tell you much about me right now," she sighed and looked out the window that was at the front of the house next to the door. "I will show you and everyone else my magic power tomorrow though. I wouldn't like to hide my magic abilities for long or then people will start doubting that I'm a wizard," she told him and then grabbed her tea.

"We won't doubt you. Apparently gramps knows that your some sort of powerful wizard so if he says your good then we have no reason to distrust him or you," Gray said which brought a smile to Jade's face. For the rest of the evening they had a nice conversation; Gray showed her some of his ice magic by creating a small ice sculpture of a bird. After about an hour Gray finally left Jade to herself in her home.

Jade sighed and washed the tea cups and kettle that she used. Once she was done she pulled out her pocket watch to see what time it was.

"Now it's only a matter of time before we cross paths again… brother," she whispered to herself and then closed the pocket watch.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Well that was just chapter two so I hope you all liked it.  
I wanted Jade and Gray to have some sort of meeting where it'd only be them so that's what I came up with.  
Soooo who do you think her brother is? Please review on who you think, but I won't tell you if you got it right or wrong!  
Please excuse any grammatical issues that I didn't notice!  
Till next chapter! Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shined through Jade's window causing her to wake up and shield her eyes. She finally got up after a couple more seconds of shielding her eyes. She let out a yawn as she lazily walked over to her kitchen. She took out a carton of eggs from the fridge and a pan from the cupboard to make a sunny-side up.

"Looks like a nice day," Jade said looking out the window. When her sunny-side up was finished she sat down at the kitchen table and ate it along with some orange juice. Her plate was soon empty so she put it in the sink and walked over to her bathroom. After taking a shower Jade went back to her room to change. Unlike what Jade had arrived in at the guild on the day before she wore a different outfit. She wore a gray tube top which couldn't be seen due to the fact of her coat and some black shorts. The coat was a tailcoat with double buttons and a wide red collar; the end of the sleeves had three red straps that were removable by buttons and the tail was circular. Her boots were black with red straps that were buckled on and the boots went about four inches above the knee.

When she was finished with everything she grabbed her pocket watch and left her house to go to the guild. On her walk Jade wasn't looking and bumped into someone once again causing her to fall down.

"Damn, I'm sorry, this happens a lot to me," Jade mumbled while getting up. She looked up to see the one she bumped into who didn't seem to fall. Her eyes suddenly widened when she saw the person she bumped into. It was a green haired man with a green fairy tail emblem on his hand.

"I should be apologizing, are you okay?" he asked as Jade brushed the dirt off her coat.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, well I got to go," she replied with a shaky voice and then dashed past him. The man gave a confused look before he continued walking. Jade stopped running and took in a deep breath. _I can't believe I ran into him of all people _Jade thought.

"Jade?" someone said causing her to look up. It was Gray who seemed to also be making his way to the guild.

"Oh, hi Gray," Jade greeted with a slight wave "we seem to keep finding each other in the streets," she added.

"Yeah, are you okay? I saw you running up until now you seem shocked," Gray said.

"I'm fine," she answered but then raised a brow. "You were watching me?" she mused "wow Gray I never knew you were like that."

"What? No I'm not like that at all! I just saw you run past me," Gray said frantically waving his hands in front of him, his face flustered.

"I'm just kidding," Jade laughed and Gray just sighed. "Anyways I'm fine, so don't worry about it, were you going to the guild?" Jade asked just to make sure her guess was correct.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Then let's go," Jade said with a smile and he nodded.

* * *

"Good morning Jade, morning Gray," Lucy greeted the two that had just walked into the guild.

"Hey Lucy," Jade also greeted with a smile as she sat down at the table Lucy and Natsu were seated at. "Hi Natsu, morning Happy," Jade said.

"Hey Jade, how's your scar doing?" Natsu asked.

"It's completely fine so no need to worry," Jade reassured them.

"That's a relief, I was really worried when you just appeared out of nowhere," Lucy said in a wave of relief. "Speaking of which, how did you exactly appear out of nowhere?"

"Oh that," Jade said while averting her eyes from Lucy. Jade was about to give an answer but she saw someone enter the guild. It was the man she had bumped into this morning. "Um that guy over there with the green hair, who is he?" she asked while pointing her finger.

"Freed? Why do you want to know who _he _is?" Natsu asked.

"I thought as much," Jade mumbled to herself and then turned back to the others. "I'll have to get back to you on that question Lucy, as for your question Natsu, well you'll find out soon enough," Jade said and then stood up. "I have something to do right now," she said and walked over towards Freed.

* * *

"Excuse me," Jade said tapping Freed's shoulder causing him to turn around.

"You're that girl I bumped into this morning, I didn't know you were a part of fairy tail," Freed said.

"Yeah, I just joined yesterday. Anyways I have something to tell you, it's urgent," she said suddenly becoming serious. Freed noticed how serious she was so he nodded and she led him away so they could speak in private.

"What is it?" Freed questioned.

"Okay how do I put this in words?" Jade asked most likely herself, causing Freed to raise a brow. "Freed… I'm your sister," she said causing Freed's eyes to widen. "Before you say anything, no not like a long lost type of sister but a sister that lived with you; any memories that involved me were erased. You might not believe me but I assure you that I am your sister and I can prove it," Jade explained.

"Can I ask you a question?" Freed asked and she just nodded. "If what you are saying is true, how long has it been since my memories of you were erased?" he asked.

"About five years ago," Jade answered looking down to the ground.

"How can I believe what you're saying if you tell me that it took you five years to tell me?" he asked folding his arms over his chest. It was silent for a moment, not because Jade didn't have an answer but more because she didn't want to tell him.

"I… I couldn't," Jade finally admitted. "Look, everything I've done up until now has been completely necessary. You're my brother so I don't want you to get involved but please believe me. I need your help with something," she said with pleading eyes.

"Oh? So the only reason you came to me was hoping to trick me in believing you so I would help you?" he asked still not believing the story. "I'm sorry but I don't believe you," Freed said not even allowing Jade to argue with his last question. He turned around to walk away but stopped when Jade grabbed his arm. Freed turned around to be shocked that the olive-haired girl had tears running down her face.

"You may not be able to believe me just yet but please… help me," she said in a shaky voice. Freed fully turned around and Jade let his arm go. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, I should be apologizing," Freed said cutting her off. "I didn't believe you and refused that and because of that you cried. Truth be told, when we bumped into each other earlier your face seemed familiar along with your voice," he explained as Jade wiped away her tears. "I believe you," he finished and Jade looked up at him for a moment and then smiled. Without thinking Jade embraced Freed who now felt quite awkward. "Uh…" Freed said trying to get her to stop.

"I'm sorry it's just been so long since I've seen you," Jade said separating herself from Freed. "You've gotten all tall and stuff and your hair is so long and pretty," she added looking at his hair but then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Freed asked noticing her frown.

"Well it's just that you can't say anything like that to me since you don't exactly know me. It just makes me sad to think that this is a one-sided type of reunion if that even exists," she explained. Her frown then disappeared turning into a smile "anyways, my name is Jade, Jade Justine."

"I guess you already know my name. So, what exactly do you need help with?" Freed asked now getting more serious. To him it seemed that she really needed help or she wouldn't have been okay with him just helping her and not believing her.

"Can we go sit down somewhere?" she asked and he nodded. They walked away from where they were and sat down at a table. Many people of the guild seemed to stare at the two mostly because Freed isn't the most social person of the guild and for him to talk with the new girl of the guild sure is something.

"You have rune magic, right?" Jade asked him and he nodded so she could continue. Before saying anything else Jade turned in her seat and then brought her hair to the side revealing the back of her neck. On her neck were runes but these runes were written in white. There were only two words, the first word said "repeat" and the second said "betrayal". Jade then turned back around to see Freed's face full of surprise. "There obviously not normal runes due to their white writing; they aren't as easy to rewrite as normal runes trust me I've tried. I've even asked many wizards that are good with runes and ancient writings but all of them failed. They all said my only hope would be another rune wizard. So I need your help to remove these cursed runes from me," Jade said, now dead serious.

"Who did this to you? I've only heard of white runes like that from legends," Freed asked.

"Well if you've heard the legends then you should know that the person died when he wrote them on me. Yes, the white runes only known in legends and few books. They are said to be powerful runes that can be timed and are allowed to say whatever even death. These runes can also interact with a person's magic causing that person to use their magic according to what's written. The caster is said to only be able to write a total of five words and if used wisely can give the other person a living hell. The cost for writing these runes is death but the runes remain. Sadly the legend had never revealed a way to get rid of these runes. I've read every book I could find but as I thought every last page was ripped out so I have no idea what to do but it does confirm that there is a way to do so." Jade explained as she rested her chin on her palm.

"Yes I've also heard all the legends but never a way to get rid of them or to rewrite them. They are said to be very powerful, I just never thought they would actually exist. Anyways as for the words that are written on you; I can most likely understand the second one but the first word, repeat, what happens?" he asked but before Jade could answer a couple of well known wizards came up to their table.

"Hey Jade, do you know Freed or something? He doesn't usually talk to people a lot," Natsu asked who came along with Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy of course.

"Wow Natsu I didn't know you were so interested in me," Jade teased with a smile but Natsu of course didn't completely understand what she meant.

"We were just worried because someone said they saw you crying when you were talking with Freed," Lucy explained for them.

"Oh that, might as well tell you guys as well," Jade sighed out "have a seat my friends," she said gesturing to the seats at the tables. Once everyone sat down Jade began her explanation. "You see, Freed here is my brother."

"He's your… brother?" Lucy repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, the reason I was crying is because the he was being a mean older brother and didn't believe I was his sister but that wasn't the complete reason. It was more because he refused to help me, but no worries he agreed to help me," Jade explained to the bunch as Freed just sat there quietly with his eyes closed.

"Wow would've never imagined that, you two are so different," Gray commented, and his clothes were off… again.

"I know, he's so antisocial," Jade said looking over to her brother. When the whole brother situation was put behind them Jade began to explain to the others about the white runes and showed them the runes on the back of her neck. Soon enough she finally got back to Freed's question from earlier.

"Back to your question about the first runes that spell out repeat, Freed. First I should tell you the amount of time I have for these to happen as I explained there can be set times. The repeat rune happens every three weeks and the betrayal rune happens every two weeks," Jade explained.

"When is the next time they will happen?" Freed asked as the others listened intently, but Natsu was having a hard time following along.

"One week left for the betrayal, as for the repeat I have a full three weeks," she answered which caused Lucy to gasp, Erza also seemed to understand but remained composed.

"You don't mean," Lucy said with a hand in front of her mouth from the shock.

"I knew you were a smart girl Lucy. Yes, that's exactly right; the scar is the repeat rune. Every three weeks the scar doesn't just reopen. Instead the whole even of my body being cut open like that happens all over again," Jade said as everyone else became shocked.

"How is that possible though? It's true that the white runes are powerful but I know for sure that they can't mess with time," Freed said arguing with the fact just given to him by Jade.

"That's true, but didn't I say that the runes can interact with magic?" Jade asked and they all nodded.

"Wait you don't mean," Freed said in disbelief.

"Yes I do mean," she said "the repeat rune has to do with my magic."

"What type of magic do you use?" Lucy asked.

"Wait, I think I've seen some sort of magic that has to do with time before. On Galuna that weird guy said he used time arc," Natsu explained as everyone turned to look at him.

"That's not it; my magic is way different though it seems similar at first. Shall I give a demonstration?" Jade asked.

"Can we know what it is first?" Erza asked but Jade shook her head.

"That's no fun," Jade pouted "okay who would like to be a volunteer?" Jade asked and Natsu of course raised his hand. "How about Lucy?" she said pointing out the blonde-haired wizard.

"What? Me?" Lucy asked, surprised that she was picked.

"Now stand up," Jade said as she stood up herself and Lucy followed. They both stepped away from the table and Jade took a couple steps away from Lucy then faced her. "Lucy I know you might be scared but you're going to have to trust me on this," Jade said as she lifted the side of her coat. When the side of her coat was lifted it revealed a gun being held by her belt which she took into her hand.

"A gun?" Lucy questioned with a hint of fear.

"Yep, but don't worry it's not gun's magic or anything like that. It's a real gun; this is just the easiest way to demonstrate without using a whole bunch of magic power," Jade explained as she held up the gun.

"W-wait are you going to shoot me!" Lucy yelled now probably horrified.

"Trust me," Jade said with reassuring eyes. Lucy would usually be refusing to do something like this but for some reason she felt like she could trust the girl she had just met the day before. Lucy nodded though she was still somewhat afraid. Jade held the gun in her right hand and brought her left hand up to the top of the gun. A triple-colored red, black, and white magic circle appeared where her left hand was. Everyone around stared at the magic circle in awe but the circle soon disappeared. Jade then looked up at Lucy and pulled the trigger. Lucy closed her eyes when Jade shot but opened her eyes after a couple seconds when Jade began to laugh.

"What happened?" Lucy asked as everyone was staring at something in between Jade and Lucy.

"Fooled you," Jade laughed at Lucy and then took a couple steps forward. "You see this," she said and pointed at the thing that was in the air. It was the bullet that was just shot, frozen in midair.

"Wow that's so cool," Natsu said as he tried to reach out and touch the bullet.

"Don't touch that," Jade said suddenly appearing next to Natsu grabbing his wrist. "It may be frozen but the force is still there," Jade said as she let go of Natsu's wrist. "One touch and that thing will blow your finger off," she said again with a sigh. "Mirajane can I see that tray?" Jade asked and Mirajane handed the tray to Jade. Jade then took the tray and held it in front of the bullet she then moved it toward the bullet. The tray now had a hole burned in it and the bullet remained in the air.

"Good thing I didn't touch that," Natsu said looking at the damage done to the tray.

"Yeah, well I probably would've erased the force before you would but I wanted to demonstrate that as well," Jade said and then grabbed the bullet. Nothing happened to her hand and the bullet was stuffed in her pocket along with her gun back at her belt.

"Jade… what magic do you use?" Erza asked and now practically everyone in the guild was listening in.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait! My computer broke down so I had to get it fixed and when it was finally fixed all my files were gone so I had to rewrite the whole chapter!  
Anyways I hope you all liked the chapter! Was anyone surprised at who Jade's brother was? Next chapter will have her magic abilities so I can't wait to write it :D  
Please review and I'm sorry for any grammatical issues!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jade let a sigh escape her lips as she sat down back in her seat. All eyes were on her now as she was about to unveil her magic. Before she said anything she reached in her pocket to pull out her pocket watch. After checking the time Jade stuffed the watch back in her pocket and sighed once more.

"I use a magic known as dimension magic," Jade started but wasn't able to continue because of someone else talking.

"Dimension magic? I've never heard of that before," Lucy stated.

"It's not well known," Jade continued. "It's a lost magic, I bet you guys have encountered sorts of lost magic right? Like dragon slaying," Jade looked over at Natsu when she finished. "Anyways, this magic is very mysterious to even me. Trust me I don't know how much this magic can advance. To tell you the truth I had a strange dream one night and woke up with the sudden knowledge of this magic. I didn't want to use it at first because I didn't know much about it, but whenever I tried to learn a different magic it would fail. So in the end I just trained with this magic though I don't completely understand it."

"What do you mean you don't understand it?" Freed questioned raising a brow.

"When I first began to train with it I thought it was some sort of time magic that can speed things up, slow things down, or freeze time. But I was terribly wrong. Right when I thought I was getting the hang of time within the dimensions -note that I still didn't know about the dimensions yet- something happened. I was practicing with bullets when I felt something. So before I grabbed the bullet I passed a leaf through it and the leaf got a hole easily burned into it. That never happened before because I'd usually just grab the bullet like I did just now," Jade paused for a moment, thinking back to her training. She was then caught in a trance of her memories.

"Um… Jade?" Gray said waving a hand in front of her face. She was taken from her memories and back to the present realizing that she had stopped explaining things.

"Sorry I was thinking about something. Anyways not long after that I was able to control the force which led me to believe that my magic was something way more. Then something else happened; I was able to control hearing. That's as far as I've gotten in using my dimension magic but I did get further in the knowledge. I soon figured out that I create dimensions with this magic and I can control things within these dimensions. Though I am not sure to what extent I can control the dimension," Jade finally finished her explanation.

"Wow, I never knew a magic like that existed," Erza said in deep thought about what Jade had just explained.

"Yeah, neither did I until of course I began using it. I've asked all around and no one has heard of the type of magic. I even asked the magic counsel though I left out the part that it was my magic. They haven't heard of it and just laughed at me though I believe they do know something and are hiding it from me. I even checked the magic library and I only found one book in the ancient magic sections on the myth of this magic," Jade sighed out, putting her elbows on the table and then resting her head in her palms.

"That sure is interesting," Lucy thought aloud rubbing her chin in thought.

"Well we sure have gotten quite off topic. Anyways as you now know the white runes cause me to create a dimension around my body and rewind the time to when I got the wound," Jade said rounding back to the reason she explained her magic.

"Wait doesn't that mean it would make you the age you were when you got the wound?" Lucy questioned.

"Nope not at all, as I told you my magic is strange and mysterious, it only brings the wound back and I keep aging," Jade paused for a moment "now on with our investigation of the white runes," she finished pointing a finger up in the air enthusiastically.

"I'll help out too, anything for a friend," Lucy said with a smile.

"I doubt I'd be able to help but I'll try my best as well," Natsu said with that big grin of his.

"Same here," Gray said.

"You guys are so nice. Unlike some brothers who don't believe their sister," Jade said shooting a glare at Freed but then laughed.

After that they all began to look through the guild's library for one of the books with the myth of the white runes. When they finally found the book Jade, Freed, and Lucy looked through the book and analyzed the runes. As for Natsu and Gray; Natsu suggested to burn the runes which everyone was against and Gray just tried to follow along but ended up in a fight with Natsu. Soon Levy came along and joined them to help out since she was good with stuff like this.

It was sunset now and they got nowhere with anything. They tried some things which had small reactions but the runes didn't disappear. When they tried to rewrite the runes it wouldn't work at all. Jade was now sitting down next to Gray and Levy banging her head on the table.

"Ugh, what the hell is up with this," Jade mumbled when she finally stopped banging her head on the table thanks to Gray and Levy stopping her.

"Calm down Jade, we'll get those runes off in time I promise," Levy reassured.

"I know it's just… I don't know. You guys are going through all this trouble and we're getting nowhere. These runes are so complicated," Jade said looking down at the book they had found on the runes.

"We're doing this because we want to help. It's getting late so I'm going to go home now but don't worry we'll pick up on this tomorrow," Levy said with a smile. Jade nodded and waved goodbye to the blue-haired wizard as she left the guild. After that Lucy and Natsu left as well leaving Freed, Jade, and Gray to be the last of their little white rune team.

"We better leave as well, it's getting late," Gray said looking outside to see the sun almost setting.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jade sighed also looking out at the horizon.

"I'll be going as well. See you tomorrow Jade," Freed said and left his little sister with the ice mage.

"I guess that's our cue," Jade said slapping her hands on the table while standing up. She grabbed the book and then looked at Gray "are you going to leave as well?" she asked.

"Yup," he said also getting up. They both walked out the guild together as the sun began to disappear.

"Are you following me?" Jade questioned as she realized that Gray was walking in the same direction as her.

"No, my place is just in the same direction as yours," he explained putting his hands in his pockets.

"I guess that would explain why we met on the streets this morning," Jade said thinking back to this morning's events.

"Yeah pretty much," he stated looking ahead. There was a moment of silence between the two until it was broken by Jade's soft voice.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled looking down at the floor.

"Sorry for what?" Gray asked looking at the green headed girl with a raised brow.

"Everyone is trying so hard just to help me and we're getting nowhere at all. You guys are all using your time on me while you could be on missions getting jewels," Jade explained now looking up at the night sky.

"What are you talking about? We're doing this because you're our friend. We don't mind spending all day helping you. We'd much rather help than having you get that nasty scar again," Gray said. Jade looked over at Gray with a surprised expression. No people have ever went through so much trouble for her. In her past people would stop helping her at a certain point when it became a helpless cause. They were all too afraid.

"Don't you know though?" Jade asked in a shaky voice.

"Know what?"

"The betrayal rune, if we don't solve the mystery of the runes in time I'll," she paused not wanting to finish her sentence as she touched the back of her neck. "I'll betray you all and attack the guild," she finished with fear in her voice. It's happened to her many times before. The people who helped her soon enough stopped when they found out that they would be attacked.

"Then we'll just make the runes disappear before that can happen," he said "and if that doesn't work then we'll just figure something out, okay?" he asked. Jade was astonished by this point.

"But what if I do attack you guys, there's no telling what I would do," Jade argued then looked down at her hands clenching her fists. A sudden image came to Jade's mind; her hands were covered in blood. She quickly shut her eyes and shook her head. "It's not safe."

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail," Gray countered. "We would never abandon a comrade in need and if you do attack us then we'll at least know that it isn't your fault, so don't worry," he said. Jade had nothing else to say. She never knew people like this, but she was happy about that.

"I guess you're right, well I'll see you tomorrow," Jade said waving goodbye to Gray as she turned in the direction of her house. Gray waved and then went the other way.

When Jade finally got to her house she got some water and dinner and then sat down on her couch. She set her coat on the arm of the couch and took the book in her hands. She began to read through the book once more as she ate dinner. She read it over time and time again hoping for some sort of clue or code that could help her out. It was the same as all the other books though; the last page was ripped out. There was no way to know how to rewrite the runes without that page.

It was getting late but Jade was still analyzing the book. She wrote things down, looked at the pictures, and kept reading. She didn't want the others to have to go through this. She wanted to get this done because for once she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay in Fairy Tail for as long as possible and she definitely didn't want to hurt any of them. Her eyelids became heavy as she tried to read a sentence. When her eyes closed they weren't able to open because of how tired she was. It was now midnight and Jade fell asleep on the couch with the book in her lap.

It's been five days now and there are only two days left before the betrayal runes take action. So far the wizards that were helping Jade had gotten nowhere with the mysterious white runes on the back of Jade's neck. Jade tried working on it every night at her home eventually falling asleep on the couch like she did the first night. Right now they were all in the guild's library sitting on the floor.

"Jade, if you can rewind time in your dimensions can't you do that on the book to get the page back?" Lucy asked looking at thin strip of paper that was torn at the end of the book.

"It doesn't work like that, if I had the page then yeah I would be able to but I don't. I can't make the page magically appear since I don't have the pieces of the paper so I can't revise it. If I tried that then it would disappear from whoever has the papers which can't happen. I know it's complicated but in a way it makes sense," Jade explained with a sigh.

"I guess so, but have you at least tried it before?" Lucy asked flipping through the pages of the book and then looked up at Jade.

"I have on different books if you want I can try on this one but it won't work," Jade said taking the book in her hands.

"If it didn't work on other books then you don't have to on this one," Freed said before Jade could try.

"I'll try it anyways, you never know," Jade said and then analyzed the page. She held one page in her fingers and checked how long the page was.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked staring at Jade from over her shoulder.

"I'm examining the page so I can see how thick and long it is. I want to make a fine cut dimension for where the page would be but since it isn't there I need to know the actual size. I usually don't have to do this with something I see because the dimension just takes the shape of the object," she explained now finished with her examination. Natsu made an 'oh' sound though he didn't completely the complicated explanation. Jade flipped to the last ripped page and brought her right hand over to the page. She then took her left hand and put it on her right. The red, black, and white magic circle appeared where her hands were as she created a dimension.

"This feeling," Jade mumbled when she finished creating the dimension. "Oh shit, get back!" she suddenly yelled throwing the book away. Everyone did as told as a small explosion took place where the book was.

"Is everyone okay?" Jade asked looking around when the smoke cleared.

"Yeah, but what was that?" Gray asked scratching his head looking at the book that was somehow still in one piece.

"I know that sensation from my own training. It's one of my only offensive moves. When one dimension comes in contact with another one it causes an explosion," Jade explained. Her mind immediately clicked when she realized what she had just said. "Wait another dimension," she said rushing over to the book.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked as Jade grabbed the book and flipped to the last page.

"I didn't make two dimensions I only made one which means that there was already one present where the page is. If I learned anything from that offensive move of mine is that both dimensions disappear when the explosion goes off. Since they weren't huge dimensions the explosion was minor so the book is still in one piece," when she stopped at the last page a huge smile appeared on her lips.

"What is it did something happen to the last page?" Gray questioned when he noticed Jade's face brighten up.

"I knew it," Jade said mostly to herself. There it was the last page completely fine right where it was supposed to be. "My suspicions were correct; the dimension created over the page had sight being controlled. Now that the dimension is gone we can see the page," Jade explained to the others.

"Wait, if you didn't make the dimension… then who did?" Freed asked ignoring the point that she got the last page.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter and I know yet again another cliffy ending.  
Please review on your thoughts and any critique in grammar is appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jade didn't answer Freed's question. Instead she read something at the bottom of the newly uncovered page. She read it once, twice, three times before finally answering the question.

"It was… me," she spoke in a calm yet surprised voice as she looked up at everyone.

"You? How is that possible if you didn't even know the dimension was there?" Lucy asked before Freed could even talk.

"That man," Jade growled in a low voice filled with anger. Her hands were shaking as she dropped the book and clenched her fists.

"What man?" Freed questioned with a raised brow.

"The man who erased me from your memories and the one who ordered that person to write these damn runes on my neck," she said looking at Freed. "He erased my memory of ever being able to control sight within dimensions and the memory of ever making the dimension," she explained as shocked faces filled the room.

"How do you know that?" Freed asked in a voice that said he didn't quite trust her yet.

"At the bottom of the page I was able to write myself a note and before you ask, I know I wrote it because of the letters it's written in," she explained while picking up the book and then handing it to Freed. "You should understand it too," she said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Those letters aren't even real letters," Natsu said looking over Freed's shoulder at the note on the bottom of the page. Freed didn't say anything as his eyes scanned the note. He was too focused on the note to bother with the rest of the page.

"You _can_ read it can't you? Unlike me your memories weren't erased. They were only changed so you'd have memories of a life as an only child. This means that the letters never actually left your memories. You made them yourself and then taught me how to write them," Jade explained as a smile grazed her lips.

Freed didn't speak. He knew that she was right. They were letters that he made himself but he doesn't remember ever telling anyone about them. This bit little bit of information made Freed start to believe that Jade was really his sister.

"What does it say?" Levy asked, taking the book from Freed's hands.

"It says: You _can _control sight but sadly you'll forget, hopefully you'll find this before long. _**He **_did this to you, sincerely Jade," Jade said without having to look at the book because she had already memorized it.

"By he does it mean the man who changed Freed's memories and erased your own?" Levy asked looking up from the book.

"Yeah… anyways our top priority is the white runes for now," Jade said desperately trying to change the subject. She didn't want to go into detail about that guy at the moment. Levy nodded and set the book on the floor so everyone could read it.

"To rewrite or erase these runes a special magic pen is needed," Jade read aloud.

"It is known as the rainbow's pen because it can rewrite any type of runes. The rainbow's pen can be found in this map," Lucy continued for Jade. "It's a map of Lily Forest," Lucy said recognizing the map.

"Yeah but there's no mark or anything on it to tell where the pen is, it's just an ordinary map," Gray said who was now shirtless which didn't come as a surprise to anyone.

"Then I guess we'll just have to scout the whole area for suspicious places," Jade said a determined look now on her face. Everyone else nodded in agreement with the same determined looks on their faces.

* * *

An hour later everyone met up at the train station to take a train to the town closest to the Lily Forest. Levy couldn't come since she already promised her team that they would go on a mission today so Erza came in her stead. Right when the train began to move Natsu looked sick as if he was about to throw-up due to his motion sickness.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jade questioned pointing a finger at the salamander.

"He has motion sickness so this happens all the time," Happy said in a matter of face tone.

"I could figure that out on my own, I'm talking about him being knocked out by Erza," she whispered to the blue cat.

"Oh, that happens sometimes too," he said just brushing it off as if it were nothing.

"If you say so," she said staring back at the unconscious mage. Jade let out a sigh and looked out the window to see the trees that the train passed.

"Do you have any ideas where the pen might be?" Freed asked changing the subject. Jade let out another sigh while shaking her head.

"Not that I know of, probably something strange looking but the map isn't that detailed," Jade said looking over to her brother. After that the rest of the train ride was just idle conversation and planning on what they would do when they arrived. Once the train ride was over a twenty minute walk brought them to the forest.

"We all agree that in two hours we meet up at this spot," Erza said making sure everyone knew the plan. Everyone nodded as she marked the ground with one of her swords. The group had decided to split into teams to scout the forest. The teams were Lucy Natsu and Happy, Erza and Freed, and lastly Gray and Jade. Lucy Natsu and Happy would go north, Erza and Freed to the east, and Gray and Jade would go westward.

* * *

"So why did you keep insisting on going west? Did you feel something?" Gray asked Jade as he kept his eyes on their surroundings. They have been walking in their appointed direction for about an hour and still haven't seen anything unusual. At first they were supposed to go east but Jade kept saying she wanted to go west so they did.

"I didn't feel anything at all," she bluntly stated with her arms now crossed over her chest. Gray was about to ask but she spoke before he could. "I just don't like the east."

"How can someone not like a direction?" Gray questioned with a raised brow.

"It's a long story," she said while cautiously looking to the side. Sadly nothing was out of the ordinary much to Jade's dismay.

"We got an hour," Gray stated, curious to know the reason why a person doesn't like a direction.

Jade was just about to answer but she saw something at the corner of her eye. Completely forgetting the conversation at hand she shook Gray's shoulder and pointed at a cave hidden behind some bushes. "We should check it out," she said walking behind the bushes and into the cave with Gray at her heels.

"It doesn't seem like anything is here at the entrance, we're going to have to go deeper into the cave," Gray said with a hand on the wall of the cave. Jade nodded in agreement though on the inside she wasn't too sure. The cave gave off an eerie feeling that Gray didn't seem to feel. But in her mind she had to get this done so she sucked it up and kept walking forward.

The further they went the more dim the lighting was though that was to be expected. The thing that was strange is that they couldn't even see the entrance anymore but there was still some sort of light source that allowed them to see the walls of the cave. There were no creatures lurking around in the cave at all which made it silent. All that was heard was the footsteps of the two mages walking through the cave.

Both Jade and Gray let out a slight gasp when the cave began to widen into a room. There was a single light lacrima that was on the cave of the wall that gave off a dim light within the room. Old, slightly broken pillars held up the rocky ceiling of the cave. In the center of the room was a huge pit that was pitch black which seemed to be bottomless. But the room itself isn't what shocked them. In the air above the middle of the pit was a transparent orb and within the orb was a crystal pen. The pen lit the room with various mini rainbows that appeared because of the light lacrima shining on the pen.

"You think that's the pen?" Jade questioned. Her eyes were glued to the room and she wouldn't even look to her side to see Gray's expression.

"Yeah," he said.

"Good because that's what I thought." Jade soon snapped out of her daze when she noticed something. "How are we going to get to the pen? It's floating in the middle of a hole," she said gesturing towards the pit.

"Leave that to me," Gray said with a grin. He brought a fist to his palm and his hands began to glow an icy blue color, but right when he was about to cast his ice-make magic his hands dimmed down.

"What happened?" Jade asked looking down at his hands.

"There's something blocking me from using my magic," Gray told her while clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I knew something was strange about this cave," Jade mumbled and then looked back up at the pen.

"But if magic is canceled out here how do the lacrima work?"

"Not sure, maybe the lacrima have some sort of access to be able to make light with magic," Jade thought aloud while walking towards the lacrima at the edge of the cave.

"Don't fall in," Gray said as he walked up next to her. She brushed him off with the wave of her hand as she stared at the lacrima on the floor. It was perfectly angled to shine on the pen from where it was to cause the mini rainbows to surround the cave. Jade stuck her hand in the pit and waved it around a little as if she was expecting something.

"Well that rules out the theory of an invisible floor," Jade mumbled causing Gray to sweat-drop. "Do you mind if I throw the lacrima?" Jade asked looking over at Gray.

"Where do you plan on throwing it?" he questioned looking down at the lacrima.

"The pit," she stated pointing down at the gaping hole in the ground. "I want to see how deep it is and with something like a light lacrima it should be easier to see unless of course the pit is so deep that it disappears."

"Go ahead," he said thinking that it was an alright plan. Jade grabbed the hand-sized light lacrima causing all the small rainbows on the wall to disappear and tossed it in but just at the edge of the cliff instead of the middle. To their surprise, but mostly Grays, the lacrima didn't fall at all. Instead it looked as if it were floating in midair like the pen. "Why is it just floating there?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it but there is some sort of force on the top of the hole." Jade struggled to come up with the right words to describe it.

"A force?"Gray asked, still confused with the concept.

"Not exactly a force, more like… a density like water. When you put your hand in there you can sort of feel it though it's hard to describe," Jade explained.

"So if it's like water is it possible to somehow swim in it?" Gray asked now bending down to reach his hand into the pit.

"I don't think so, because even though we can feel it there isn't exactly a force that can keep you up if you move your feet like you were swimming. And I bet if we jump in there now we'll just fall to the bottom," Jade explained as Gray moved his hand around in the pit like Jade did earlier. She was right, he did feel something but it was a strange feeling. It's like something is there though nothing is there at all.

"But what about the lacrima? It's just floating there not sinking at all," Gray asked while taking his hand away from the pit.

"That's what I was thinking but then something came to me. Maybe it's something like a magic density. Things with magic are less dense causing them to float on top like a rubber ducky in water and things that don't have magic are denser which means that they'll just sink. Since our magic is somehow taken away because of this cave it's as if we don't have any at all which means we'll sink like rocks," Jade explained.

"I guess that somehow makes sense but that doesn't help with our problem of getting the pen," Gray said.

"I haven't gotten that far yet," Jade grumbled. "Maybe if we somehow find out what's causing our magic to get canceled and stop it we can stand on top of this magic density," she suggested.

"Easier said than done, how are we supposed to find that out?" Gray asked while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"The lacrima uses magic to make light so it somehow has access to magic, but I have no idea how," Jade muttered while rubbing her chin. "Hand me the lacrima," Jade told Gray. He gave her a questioning look but nevertheless he gave her the lacrima. "I doubt this'll do anything but here it goes," Jade mumbled and then slid the lacrima across the top of the pit towards the center. Somehow, Jade got it right where she wanted it; in the middle. The light lacrima stopped right underneath the floating sphere that held the pen and once again rainbow lights filled the room. But now the rainbows were in a different pattern because the position of the light.

"What was that suppose to do?" Gray asked when nothing happen.

"Beats me," Jade shrugged but they spoke too soon. The ground began to shake and the two fell backwards lucky that they didn't fall into the pit. The orb around the pen burst into pieces and the pen fell down next to the lacrima but thankfully the pen had magic so it didn't fall any further or break. Then the ground stopped shaking and everything became silent once again.

"Well that answers my other question on how to get the pen out of that sphere thing," Jade mumbled while rubbing her head and sitting up. "You okay?" she asked, directing her attention to her partner.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said already standing up. He offered Jade a hand to help her up which she gladly took. He easily pulled her up to her feet and then looked over to the pen.

"Do you feel that? I think our magic is back," Jade said looking down at her hands.

"I think your right," Gray said and with that a huge smile came to Jade's face.

"I've been wanting to do this since we found out," Jade said and then carefully hovered her foot above the pit. Slowly moving her foot down towards the pit, she stopped it when it was on the same level of the cave. Her smile widened as her other foot left the ground of the cave and onto the area above the cave. She then took a step forward and turned around towards Gray. "Gray look I'm floating."

"I know you're not but it looks like you are," he said and then walked on the top of the pit as well.

"Okay now that that's over I should go get the pen," Jade said and then carefully walked towards the pen. Even though she confirmed that she could stand on top of the thing she was still taking cautious steps just in case. She was so happy that they finally found it but it seemed too easy even though the whole orb-smashing-into-pieces thing was an accident. When she finally reached the pen she bent down and picked it up. That is when her suspicions came true and once again the cave began to shake but this time the pillars started to collapse.

"We got to get out of here!" Gray yelled over the noise of the shaky cave. Without another word Jade and Gray ran off the magic density thing and high tailed it out of there. The huge room began to cave in but the shaking still didn't stop as the two kept running. The ceiling behind them was collapsing as the kept running and then when they finally saw the entrance the worst happened. The entrance collapsed right before they could reach it. The only good thing is that the ceiling behind them stopped collapsing leaving them in one piece though they were only given a small amount of space between the rubble from behind and the rubble from in front of them.

"Well that was convenient," Jade said referring to the ceiling that stopped collapsing behind them. "But now we have a new problem," she then looked back to the entrance that was now a bunch of rocks piled up to the top of the cave. "And what's even worse is… I don't think we can use our magic anymore."

"Damn, your right," Gray mumbled after trying to make his ice creations to make sure.

"I have my gun but I doubt that it can shoot through a bunch of giant rocks," Jade said and then reached into her pocket. She pulled out her pocket watch and clicked the button causing the top to flick open showing her the current time. She had to squint her eyes in the dim light that they had to see the time. "About thirty minutes until the others get back to the spot. Plus it took us an hour to get her so if we plan on waiting for them we'll have to wait about an hour and thirty minutes if we're lucky."

Gray sighed and walked up to the wall of rocks at the entrance. All the rocks were to huge to even try to move so the only thing to do now was wait for the others to get back to the meeting place to then realize that their still gone and then go west. They had no other choice.

They were trapped.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry for the long wait! I went on vacation for a week and then when I came back my laptop was being stupid and broke again. So I finished the chapter on my brother's laptop so woohoo for brothers' laptops!**

**Anyways sorry for any grammar mistakes and I hope that you all liked this chapter. Please review your thoughts because I shall listen!... read... o.o I also apologize if any of the characters were a little OoC especially Gray since well the story includes him the most. And even if Jade is ooc in anyway even though it's kind of hard to do that with my own character but whatever that's why I have you guys (aka: the readers) to help me in these situations. This has been a long ending note so... BYE! Till next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

It's only been five minutes since the two were trapped in the cave. They hadn't said much after discussing that they had to wait. They were mostly just thinking of ways they could possibly escape without having to wait. But the silence was soon interrupted once Gray started stripping.

"You better stop at your boxers if you know what's good for you," Jade threatened. At that remark Gray stopped stripping and looked down at himself surprised, he obviously wasn't aware of what he was doing. "I've never quite seen a habit like that," she told him.

"Well, my master would always have us strip in the snow so we could get used to the cold," he explained. Some sort of pained expression appeared on Gray's face at the mention of his master so Jade decided not to dig into that topic.

"Well, now that we have even more time why don't I tell you why I don't like the east," Jade said, her expression became somewhat uneasy just by mentioning the story.

"You don't have to tell me, I won't force you," Gray told her once he noticed her changed expression.

"No, it's fine, I'll tell you. I haven't had people like you and everyone at the guild to have a conversation like this with in years. This story is just something that I'd like to share with someone," she reassured him with a smile and he just nodded as she began with her story.

"It all started roughly five years ago when I was thirteen. It was a year after I had left home to learn magic and I was living in the house that I am now. Back then I wasn't even sure what type of magic I wanted to learn so I didn't want to join a guild yet. Anyways, I lived alone in that house and never really made any friends in town when I went to the market for food so I was always alone." She paused for a moment; a slight frown grazed her features in the memories of her past.

"It was my birthday and I was at the table eating some self-celebratory cake when I heard a knock at my door. I was curious to see who it was since no one had ever actually came to my place before so I set my fork down and walked over to the door. When I opened the door, standing there was a boy about two or three years older than me so either fifteen or sixteen. He was a good three inches taller than me and had spiky brown hair with green eyes. I had never seen him before and I for sure thought he was lost and just needed directions but at his words I was almost speechless," Jade took a deep breath and once again began telling her story.

**Now going into Flashback Mode to tell the story of Jade's past.**

* * *

"_Happy birthday," the boy said with a warming smile on his face. When those words reached her ears she thought she was hearing things. _

"_W-what?" she stuttered still in shock of what she heard._

"_I said happy birthday, Jade," he told her once more now saying her name. Once those words reached her ears a second time she was speechless. She was certain that she had never seen this boy in her life. How did he know her name? How did he even know that today was her birthday? Even though those questions hung in her head she was happy. She finally had some company. But, of course, she was still suspicious of his identity._

"_How do you know that and how do you know me?" she was finally able to ask._

"_That's because I know you Jade, don't you know me?" he asked with a glint of hope in his eyes that she'd answer with a yes. But she only shook her head in response and he frowned. She felt somewhat sorry when she saw his frown. Maybe she had just forgotten who he was but she still had some doubts in her mind._

_Either way she still invited him inside and gave him a slice of cake. While they ate together they had a short conversation. In that conversation she had learned that his name was Nathan and that he was fifteen. After there conversation he left, leaving her happy though still slightly confused as to who he was._

_Since that day he came to Jade's house weekly, every Saturday. She would let him in without question and they'd start conversing about what they did over the week. Every time he would come over she would question how he knew her and he'd just give her the same answer as the first one. "Because I know you, don't you know me?" was his constant response and her constant answer was a slight shake no of the head. Once again he would frown and then leave without a word._

_This routine went on for about five weeks until finally something changed. As usual he arrived on Saturday at around two o'clock and she invited him inside. There conversation was just like any other. The simple "how was your day?" or "what have you been up to?" questions. Then finally after about two or three hours of conversation and laughing about things Jade asked the same question of how he knew her and once again the same answer came from his mouth. She shook her head and he stood up to leave but this time before exiting the house he stopped._

"_Tomorrow at sunset just go east and then I'll tell you," he told her before walking out of her home. She stared at the door he had just walked out of and blinked a couple of times. She wondered why he couldn't just come to her house and tell her but in the end she did as told._

_The next day, on Sunday, she waited for sunset to arrive and when it did she walked outside and headed east. He never told her where to stop or anything but she just kept walking east hoping to see him to finally get her answer. Some point along the way she began to feel dizzy and passed out on the spot. When she woke up she found herself in her bed with Nathan sitting in a chair on her bedside._

"_What happened?" she asked while slowly sitting up._

"_You passed out, are you sure your having enough to drink and eat? Because you don't have a fever or anything like that," he answered. She sat in thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that she actually hadn't been having a whole lot to eat._

"_So are you going to tell me how you know me since I did go east at sunset?" she asked hoping to finally figure out who this person is._

"_I'll tell you what," he started. "If you start eating like a normal person then you won't pass out. So have a good dinner and tomorrow a good breakfast and once again at sunset go east and then I'll tell you," he told her. Despite her suspicions she nodded her head and he left her house._

_This went on for days and days or to be more exact, two months. Jade left at sunset the next day again and again only to end up passing out and waking up with Nathan at her bedside. He always told her the same thing. Whether it was lack of food or lack of water he always had a reason as to why she would pass out. Then he'd give her the chance to get an answer to her question once more. Jade had no idea why she kept leaving her house at sunset but for some reason she would always find herself walking out the door when the sky turned into a mix of orange and pink._

_It never made sense to her. She began eating proper meals and having glasses of water regularly but she always passed out. After the first month of this process she had realized that she passes out at the same exact spot every time. The same big maple tree a thirty minute walk away. But no matter how many times she passed out she would never ask Nathan about any of it and she'd keep leaving at sunset. It began to frighten her. So one day she walked out of the house before sunset at around noon and took off in the east._

_Unfortunately she found herself passing out at the same exact maple tree. This time when she came to Nathan wasn't there though she was in her bed. The next day Nathan came over to her place with a frown._

"_Why did you leave before sunset?" he asked when they sat down at the table together. 'How did he even know that I left before sunset?' Jade though but decided to push the question aside so she could come up with an excuse._

"_Well, I always pass out at the same place so I thought that if I had a head start I won't pass out," she explained to him. He let out a sigh when he heard her explanation._

"I guess you would do that wouldn't you," he mumbled mostly to himself. "I'll give you another chance again. East at sunset, okay?" he asked and she just nodded before they went on with there normal conversation.

_Jade wasn't a stupid girl at the age of thirteen, that was for sure. She had finally had enough of his act. Even though she still wanted to know how he knew her she wasn't going to leave at sunset just to pass out thirty minutes later. Her final option was to just leave the town. She still had to figure out what magic she'd like to learn so why not go on a long journey to find out? So the day after she had that conversation with Nathan she left with a packed bag. But she made a mistake._

_Without thinking about it all that much she left early in the morning at around seven or eight and went in the one direction she had to go to get to the town she wanted to go to. She went east. This time she was able to walk for forty-five minutes but once again she passed out._

_When she came to she was in her bed with no one else in her house. It scared her. If going east meant that she would pass out she went north. Even though she wasn't going east she was cautious while walking. After an hour of walking, a breath of relief escaped her lips. She was safe._

* * *

**Flashback mode has now ended. Please enjoy what is currently happening.**

"So that's pretty much why I hate the east," Jade finally finished her long story.

"Does that mean you haven't gone east since then?" Gray asked her while still trying to take in everything she had just told him.

"I have walked in the east direction but no longer than thirty to forty minutes. I have gone on trains that go east before. I didn't like the fact but I had to and luckily there were many witnesses in case I did pass out. I'm just glad that the guild isn't east from my house or I would've never gone there," she explained while looking over to the rocks piled up at the entrance.

"Don't worry," Gray said which caused Jade to whip her head in his direction. "Me, Natsu, and the others are your friends now and we won't let anything like that happen to you," he told her. She was a bit taken back by his words. It's been so long since she had friends like this so she wasn't used to it. After the slight shock left her she smiled at Gray and nodded.

"I hope we get out of here soon so we can get rid of the runes on my neck," Jade said while rubbing the back of her neck. She looked down at the pen in her hand and lightly gripped it while closing her eyes. She began to think about past events, which caused her to tremble in fear as she brought her knees up to her stomach and hugged them.

"Jade are you okay?" she heard Gray's voice now closer than before. She stopped shaking and looked up to see him standing closer with a concerned look on his face.

"Y-yeah, sorry I'm fine," she said, trying her best to put a smile on her face.

"So what exactly happens on the betrayal rune?" he asked. It seemed weird for a rune to be able to do such a thing and it obviously bothered her so he had to ask about it.

"It's horrifying," Jade's voice was shaky as she gripped her upper arm with the hand that wasn't holding the pen. "To just take a nap and wake up in front of…" she stopped her explanation a shut her eyes tightly as if it could make her terrifying memories disappear.

"In front of what?" Gray asked. He didn't want to press on so much but he was curious.

"Dead," she whispered. "All the people I befriended… dead," her voice was barely audible but Gray was still able to hear it. His eyes grew wide with shock. "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to" she whispered in a shaky voice. Pictures of bloody bodies popped into her mind, which just made her shaking worse. She suddenly felt something on her shoulder causing her trembling to stop. It was Gray's hand.

"Don't think about it. We have the pen now so right when we get out of here we can have Freed rewrite the runes and whatever is in your head right now won't ever happen again," he reassured her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him

"Are you sure?" she asked as if it was never going to happen. He nodded and she smiled. "Thank-you," she said. Gray was about to say something but was stopped when they heard a certain salamander yelling from the outside of the cave.

"HEY GRAY! YOU BASTARD, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Natsu yelled from the outside of the cave. He was with everyone else on the outside looking for the two who had gotten trapped. Gray's facial expression immediately changed into a ticked off one and he stood up straight and punched the rocks.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU FLAME FOR BRAINS!" Gray yelled back at the pink-haired fire mage.

"I think there in that cave," the two heard Lucy say from the other side. When that was said Natsu started laughing.

"Haha Gray you can't even get out of a stupid cave! That's so lame!" Natsu yelled between laughs. Gray was about to yell something back but Jade stood up and put a hand in front of him.

"I got this," she whispered to him and then took in a deep breath. "NATSU WE ARE STUCK IN HERE BECAUSE WE CAN'T USE OUR MAGIC SO YOU BETTER SHUT UP AND GET US OUTTA HERE!" she yelled at him and at that Natsu stopped laughing stared at the cave.

"Stand back," Erza told Natsu while taking a step forward. Natsu stepped aside as Erza made a sword appear in her hand. In one swift movement she cut the rocks that were piled up at the entrance. A big slash suddenly appeared in the shape of an X and the rocks tumbled down revealing the two on the other side.

"Gray where are your clothes?" Lucy asked when she saw that Gray was only in his boxers. He looked down and then cursed before grabbing his clothes from the ground and putting them back on.

"So what happened to you? Why couldn't you use your magic?" Freed asked once Gray had finished putting his clothes on.

"I don't know, the cave started to collapse and then when the entrance caved in we couldn't use our magic anymore," Jade explained to the others. "But on the bright side we did find the pen," she said with a smile and then held up the crystal pen to show the others. Now that they were in the light of the sun they could see clearly through the pen and also the rainbow ink within it, which is probably another reason on how it got its name.

"Wow it's so pretty," Lucy said while closely looking at the pen in Jade's hand. Jade was about to do some more explaining of the happenings in the cave but wasn't able to when a minor explosion occurred in the center of the seven. They were all blown down to the ground and Jade had dropped the pen.

"What was that," Natsu yelled out. There was still smoke from the explosion so he couldn't see anyone at the moment but thanks to his nose he knew they were all close by.

"Is everyone okay?" Erza called out to the others. They all answered with a yes though Lucy's wasn't completely clear since she was coughing from the smoke.

"I'm fine but I dropped the pen!" Jade yelled out to them as she began crawling through the smoke trying to find the rainbow pen. When the smoke had finally cleared it revealed everyone a couple feet away from where they were standing before. They were all covered in dirt from the blast as they stood up. Jade stayed on the floor though, still looking around for the pen. She saw a slight sparkle in the edge of her eye and turned her head to see the pen lying on the ground. "Found it," she mumbled to herself as she began to rush over to the pen. But she stopped.

"Hello my dear Jade, I believe this belongs to me," she heard a voice that seemed way too familiar to her. She dared not to look up. She was too afraid to see if it was him or not. She just kept her gaze on the pen and the pair of shoes that were standing behind it. A hand came into her view and picked the pen up. Jade made the mistake of following the hand as it lifted the pen in front of the man's face. "It's been a while hasn't it?" he said with a smirk while looking down at Jade.

There was no more questioning it. Those green eyes and that spiky brown hair meant that it was definitely him. He was wearing black pants with a white coat that covered his shirt and went down to his knees. He had a necklace on with a snake pendant and two small hoop earrings on his left ear.

"Hey Jade, do you know this guy?" Natsu asked as he eyed the brown-haired man.

"Jade it makes me so sad to think that you haven't told your friends about me," the guy said in a somewhat dramatic voice.

"N-Nathan," was all Jade was able to utter while she looked up at him.

* * *

**A/N: Oooo how interesting :3 Anyways I hope you guys all liked this chapter. And seriously no lie I came up with that part of Jade's past in the shower. Yeah, I'm just awesome like that I know. I actually proof read the chapter this time so hooray for me :D But there still might be some grammatical issues so I apologize for that. I also apologize if any of the characters were kinda ooc.  
Till next time, bye :D**


	7. Chapter 7

She still didn't want to believe it. But it was him. The man who had made Jade fear traveling east, the man who had made Jade's life terrible for the past couple of years. It was Nathan. He did everything to her. He made family members forget about her, hired a man to write the white runes on her, and more.

"Oh you said my name. I thought you might've forgotten me. Let me help you up, you're all dirty," Nathan said while sticking a hand out in front of her. Jade stared at him in fear for a moment and then looked back at the others. They all had somewhat shocked faces and when she looked to Gray, his face was shocked and at the same time angry because he knew what this guy did even if it was only a part of everything he did all together. Jade looked at them all for a couple more seconds and then swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She closed her eyes and turned back to Nathan. When she reopened her eyes her facial expression changed to a blank one and she slapped his hand away before getting up.

"I don't need any help from you," Jade coldly stated while brushing the dirt off her legs. Her cold voice and emotionless expression made it seemed like she was a completely different person.

"That hurts Jade. Whenever you go into that emotionless state of yours it's so hard to speak with you," Nathan said overdramatically while holding a hand to his heart. Jade didn't say anything and just glared at him. Nathan sighed and let his hand drop to his side as his expression also changed but into a serious one rather than emotionless. "I see, you don't seem to want to mess around right now."

"Jade who is that guy?" Erza asked since she never gave a direct answer to Natsu's question. Nathan looked over at Erza with a smirk on his face.

"Oh she won't answer you now," he told Erza. "When she puts on this expression she means business. She won't answer any questions, she'll only ask them," Nathan explained to Erza and the others.

"Like we should believe you, tell him Jade. You'll answer us, right?" Natsu yelled over to the olive-haired girl. She didn't answer. At this Nathan began to chuckle.

"You guys don't know much about this girl do you," he chuckled out and then turned back to Jade. "This is why I understand you my dear. No one else knows as much about you as I do," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Jade demanded to know.

"What am I doing here? Well I came to see how you were doing my dear. Oh and of course I had to make sure you didn't get this," he told her while waving the pen in her face. "Unless of course you reconsidered my offer. If you reconsider I'll give you the pen and return the memories of those who had forgotten about you back to normal."

"Like hell I will," she spat and then stuck her hand out. "Now hand me that pen."

"I think not my dear," he said and then leaned closer to her. "Anyways this is no way to act in front of your friends. I think they'll get scared of you if you keep this up," he whispered in her ear. When he said that she snapped out of it and pushed his face away.

"Sorry you guys, and yes I know him. His name is Nathan and he… he's the one that did everything," she explained to the others.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned even though it was quite obvious by now.

"He erased me from others' memories, he hired a man to write these stupid runes on my neck and all for some stupid reason," Jade answered while glaring at Nathan.

"Now don't give me that look," Nathan pouted and then smirked. "What I'm doing is for a perfectly reasonable cause," he said.

"Yeah right," Jade growled. "Now give that pen back you bastard," she said while putting her hand out in front of her.

"Why don't you fight me for it?" Nathan asked, his smirk not disappearing from his face. After that Jade fell silent. The others stared at her waiting for her to do something but she didn't.

"Jade what's wrong?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, why don't you just fight him, I bet you could kick his ass!" Natsu yelled in motivation but Jade shook her head.

"I can't fight him," Jade finally spoke and the others stared at her in shock as Nathan began to laugh.

"I thought as much," Nathan said. "Well if you won't fight me I guess this won't be fun at all," he then shrugged. "But just to make sure…" Nathan trailed off before kicked Jade in the stomach sending her backwards and onto the floor.

"Jade!" everyone yelled at the girl who was currently coughing up blood on the floor. Lucy, Happy, and Freed ran over to her as the other three stepped up in front of Nathan. Natsu cracked his knuckles and then covered his hands in flames, Gray took his shirt off, and Erza summoned up a sword.

"We won't ask any questions for now, Jade," Natsu said without looking back at her.

"Yeah, questions can wait for later," Gray added and Erza just nodded thus agreeing with the two. That's when the fighting began and all three lunged towards Nathan. Jade watched in surprise as the three kept throwing attacks at Nathan who just kept dodging.

"You guys," Jade whispered to herself as she watched the fight. Natsu used his fires, Gray used his ice, and Erza used her multiple swords and armor but it seemed that Nathan was able to dodge everything. After a while of dodging Nathan finally stopped.

"I haven't got a lot of time to spare. This is what you wanted right?" Nathan asked while holding up the pen. He then tossed it on the ground in front of him and took a step back. "It's all yours, I hope to see you again soon my dear," he said now looking over to Jade. "I must go now." Once he finished saying that he jumped up into a tree and then disappeared somewhere into the woods.

Gray stepped forward and picked up the pen. The three that were fighting then turned to face Jade. She found her self almost in tears by the end of it all. She hadn't met people like this in her whole life. But here she was, not even knowing them for that long and they're fighting for her.

"Here you go," Gray said handing her the pen.

"Mission accomplished," Natsu said with a smile. Jade smiled too as the tears left her eyes. She just couldn't believe that these people were real. He didn't ask questions but instead he smiled, telling her that they finished the mission.

"Sorry," Jade said while wiping her eyes. She then smiled and nodded towards Natsu "yeah, mission accomplished," she said.

"First things first, we need to get those runes off of you," Lucy said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Let me see the pen," Freed asked Jade. She handed him the pen and Freed went behind her. Jade brought her hair in front of her so the runes on her neck would be visible. Freed began to rewrite the runes trying to make them disappear. It took about a whole ten minutes for him to make the runes completely vanish but they were finally gone.

"Are they really gone?" Jade asked with disbelief as she felt the back of her neck. Freed gave her a slight smile and nodded. At that moment Jade wasn't able to contain her joy and hugged Freed. "Thank you so much," she said and then turned to the others. She then hugged each of them "you guys too, thank you so much."

"No problem, we're friends aren't we?" Gray said and Jade responded with a nod.

"But seriously you guys thank-you. I don't know what I would've done if those runes stayed on my neck," Jade said with a sigh. There was a short moment of silence before she spoke again. "It was terrifying. Those runes, I never went much into detail about the second one did I?" she asked and they all slowly shook their heads.

"The betrayal runes are way worse than you may think," Jade said. Gray noticed that at the moment Jade started talking she was close to shaking again as she did earlier in the cave when talking about it. Despite the fact that she didn't want to talk about it, Jade continued. "I would randomly grow tired even if I wasn't and I'd fall asleep. When I woke up it was... It was," that's when Jade began to shake again.

She lost the ability to speak at that moment as she looked down at her trembling hands. The others asked if she was okay but she wasn't able to respond. Images flashed in her mind and her bare hands appeared to be covered in blood in her eyes. Jade finally snapped out when Gray shook her.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked and she nodded. Her shaking calmed down enabling her to continue.

"When I woke up all the people I became friends with were dead. It wasn't something I could avoid and I wouldn't blame you guys if you hated me after hearing that. I did give everyone I killed a respectful burial though," Jade explained as calmly as possible. She stared down at the ground not wanting to see their faces. The silence choked her as the seconds, which seemed like hours, passed by.

"It's okay," Erza's voice was heard. That's when Jade finally decided to look up to see their faces. It turns out that they weren't angry afterall. "We aren't angry with you. It wasn't your choice to kill those people and we know that," Erza reassured and the others nodded in agreement.

"B-but I killed those innocent people," Jade said in a soft voice.

"It wasn't your fault though, don't worry about it," Freed told his sister while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was a surprising fact that Freed was becoming more and more like an older brother to the girl even though he didn't remember her. It seemed that his big brother qualities stayed within him though.

Once everything calmed down Jade felt the need of telling everyone the complete story. They decided to go back to the guild before doing so though.

* * *

Now back at the guild, Jade was about to explain her story about Nathan to the others. The first thing she did was explain how she met Nathan, which is the story that she already told Gray. When she was done with that story she began to go more into detail about her relationship with Nathan.

"After about a year or so I began to research different magic. I still wasn't sure what magic I wanted to learn so I just kept searching for the magic that interested me the most. I went to bed one night and woke up with the knowledge of my dimension magic. I don't know how it happened but it just popped into my head. I only questioned it for a day before starting to train. After two months of training… he came back," she stopped talking for a moment.

"I was a fool and didn't ask questions. The thought of having a friend was enough for me. He seemed intrigued by my magic and helped me with my training. We had fun but I was an idiot not to notice how fake it was. Some months later he asked me the question that changed our relationship forever. He said these words to me: Jade, join me. If you train enough your magic can become close to invincible. Then, you and me together can overthrow the magic council and we could rule the kingdom of Fiore. I already have a plan so why don't you be my queen?" Jade repeated the question that she heard years ago.

"That's crazy, what did you tell him?" Lucy asked.

"I said no of course. He was angered at my response and told me that, one day I'll agree. He knew that physical force wouldn't work on me so his only other option was mental. He messed with my life by first erasing me from everyone's memories. After doing that he gave me the same offer with the addition of reversing what he'd done. I told him I'd live and he left once again. After some time, when I finally thought he wouldn't come back, he came again. But this time he came with a man. The man fought me and once he slashed me with his sword he wrote the runes on me and perished. I fainted and woke up very confused," Jade took in a deep breath.

"Why? What happened?" Lucy seemed to be very interested in the story.

"I fainted in an area where no people were for miles, yet I woke up in my bed with my wounds bandaged up," Jade seemed to be lost in thought as she said that. Ideas of what actually happened kept playing in her mind until words interrupted her thoughts.

"Maybe it's possible that someone was watching and brought you to your place," Erza suggested.

"No," Jade shook her head. "My house at the time was about a mile away so unless that person watched me the whole time they wouldn't have known. Plus if that was the case why would the person have left? If it were me I would've at least stayed with the person to make sure they were okay," she then further explained.

"So what do you think happened?" Freed asked.

"I know it sounds crazy but when I woke up the first person that came to mind was Nathan. It made me think that he wasn't that much of a bad guy," Jade began to chuckle. "It sounds even crazier when I say out loud after that whole story."

"You can't really believe that it was him, can you?" Lucy questioned and Jade sighed.

"I don't know," she replied. Silence engulfed the group as they all thought over the past couple minutes of conversation.

"Wait, after that whole story there is still something you didn't answer," Freed said and Jade looked over to her brother as if to ask what it was. "Why didn't you fight him?" he asked. Jade was silent for a moment before answering.

"I guess I can't avoid that. Especially since he said that he knew I wouldn't fight him. The truth is that I simply can't. Trust me though; I'm not some sort of pacifist. I realized some time ago that I can't get Nathan to stop by simply fighting him and the thought of going as far as to kill him is also out of question. Winning a simple fight would be useless because he'll just come back with something worse soon enough. Or at least that's how I see it," Jade explained to them. She looked at the others to see their reactions and was surprised to see Gray and Natsu smiling.

"Don't you worry Jade, we'll do the fighting for you," Natsu said and then Gray spoke.

"Yeah, and we'll make sure he doesn't want to come back too," he said. Then in that instant the atmosphere changed into a happy one. Somehow from what Gray said Natsu was able to pick a fight with him. Lucy, Erza, and Freed also all nodded in agreement with what the two said and Jade watched them fight as she let out a slight chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: You have no idea how sorry I am right now! I swear it's been like forever since I published another chapter. I feel like a failure T.T  
I was mostly having troubles with the story. I'm just getting bored with it so I'm currently trying to come up with an idea that'll get me typing faster. I hope you guys aren't mad at me! I just hope that I can get the next chapter out quickly.  
This chapter is also a little bit shorter than the others so I'm also sorry for that. Please forgive me. But I guarantee to you that I won't stop writing this story until it's over.  
I also apologize for any grammar mistakes since I didn't proof read it. If you see any please tell me and I'll fix it. Please review this chapter and add to your favorites! Because you know you still love me :3**

**~Zella~**


	8. Chapter 8

Now that everything has been explained Jade felt a little bit more relieved. It made her feel better now that she was being truthful with the guild. Anyways, it was now nighttime and Jade was taking a slow stroll towards her house. She was just about to take a turn when it began to rain. A smile appeared on her face as she stopped dead in her tracks. She loved the rain more than anything.

She looked up. Somehow the moon was still in sight as the rain fell from the sky. Jade directed her attention back to where she was going but changed her course just a little. Turning to the opposite direction of her house Jade made her way through the town and into an open area behind an old abandoned building. There was a flickering lamppost behind the building and an open space that was hidden by some bushes. Right when she was about to do something she turned around.

"Who's there?" she questioned as she looked at the bushes. She heard rustling before a familiar face appeared from behind the bushes. It was Gray.

"So you really are a stalker," Jade mused once she saw his face. He became flustered and held his hands up in front of him.

"I already told you I'm not like that," he grumbled. "I sometimes come here to think but was about to leave when it started raining until you came," Gray told her and Jade wasn't sure if it was an excuse or not.

"Whatever you say," Jade said in her own amusement. "Come here I want to show you something," she then told him while waving a hand for him to come from the bushes and closer to her. He raised a brow but did as he was told. "Okay hold on for a second," she said while putting her hands together. One of Jade's multi-colored magic circles appeared and in an instant time froze. Raindrops stopped falling in the space behind the building only and the only ones who could move were Gray and Jade.

"What is this?" Gray questioned while looking around at all the drops of water in midair.

"Your inside one of my dimensions," Jade explained with a smile. "This is why I love the rain so much. When it's frozen in place like this it's so beautiful." Jade's face looked so calmed as she spoke.

"Isn't everything in your dimension supposed to be frozen in time or something though?" Gray questioned. It was indeed beautiful but Gray was more intrigued on how her magic worked at the moment.

"No, I can control what I want in these dimensions. Sadly there limited to how big I can make them and how long I can keep them for. A dimension the size of Magnolia would drain all of my magic in about ten minutes tops. I can make whatever I want frozen, unfrozen, sped up, slowed down, and even soundless. So right now we're in frozen time which means that everyone is in normal time on the outside of this dimension while they age each second we won't age at all. It's truly strange how it all works so it's kind of hard to explain but I think that's the gist of it," she explained. Gray nodded in understanding even though he was still a tiny bit confused.

"I bet gramps would pay to get younger than everyone else," Gray joked. Jade chuckled and nodded. She then thought of something.

"Have you ever done any ballroom dancing in your life?" she questioned.

"No, why do you ask?" Jade's smile widened. She assumed that it was time for Gray to get his first lesson.

"Take my hand," she said. He did as told and soon enough they got in the proper position for dancing. Jade had to lead since Gray still wasn't sure but he soon got the hang of it. They danced to the silent music in frozen time. I was strange though. Gray didn't know what to think of it at first as they danced but once he got the hang of it his thoughts left his mind. As for Jade, she only thought of it as a dance with a friend.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Jade told Gray. "The power to freeze is a beautiful thing. I think we're lucky people."

"Yeah," Gray smiled at her explanation of the power that they had. Even though their magic was completely different it was similar.

Once their dance was over Jade had to make the dimension disappear. The rain began to fall on them once more and they became soaking wet. Gray walked Jade to her place where she let him dry off. Drying off for Gray involves stripping down to his boxers and then drying himself with a towel.

"Gray clothes," Jade said when she noticed that he was only in his boxers. He looked down surprise, once again, and then began to put his wet clothing back on. "The rain seems to have stopped so I think it's safe for you to go home now," she informed him once his clothes were back on.

"Okay, see you later," Gray said and then left Jade's house to go to his own. Once he left Jade made her way to the kitchen to make dinner. When she finished eating she took a bath and then went to bed. It took a while for her to fall asleep but she was somehow able to.

Morning came in a flash and Jade was tired. Once she had finally fallen asleep she woke up only an hour later to tiredly fall back into her slumber. Either way she tried her best not to go back into her sleeping state as she got up. After doing her whole morning routine she made her way out the door and towards the guild.

"Morning Jade," Lucy greeted once the olive-haired girl walked into the Fairy Tail guild. Jade looked up from the floor with her tired eyes and gave Lucy a halfhearted smile.

"Morning," the words drifted from Jade's mouth. Lucy was able to notice immediately that Jade didn't seem normal.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked while blinking her chocolate brown eyes in confusion.

"Nothing really, I just didn't get much sleep. I'll probably get a little less tired as the day goes on until nighttime," Jade informed with a yawn. Lucy was about to respond but two others stepped in the scene before she could.

"Hey you two," Natsu said with his usual cheery smile.

"Hey Natsu, hi Gray," Lucy said to the two. Jade only looked up at them and gave a slight wave before resting her head on the table she was sitting at.

"What's wrong with Jade?" Gray questioned while looking at the tired girl.

"She wasn't able to sleep much last night so she's tired," Lucy explained the information that she got from Jade. The subject of the conversation raised her head and rubbed her eyes hoping to stay awake. She looked back over to Natsu to see that he was holding a paper in his hands.

"Are you going on a mission?" Jade asked while pointing to the paper.

"If Lucy is up to it yeah, I just found a job now," he answered with a grin while holding up the paper.

"You guys are on a team?" Jade asked as she looked back and forth between the both of them.

"Yup, along with Gray, Erza, and Happy here," Natsu said ending with a point towards the blue exceed. The exceed responded with an 'aye' and a smile.

"That's quite the team, I'd probably give up the moment I knew you all would be chasing after me," Jade let out a slight chuckled. "Were there any other jobs that looked good? I was thinking about going on a job but not a very difficult one since I'm so tired."

"Why don't you come along with us?" Lucy suddenly suggested without a second thought. Jade thought about it for a moment and then looked at the job request in Natsu's hand.

"Sure I guess so, if that's okay with you guys," she answered while looking to the others. They all nodded with smiles and Jade smiled as well. The job was fairly simple. All they had to do was catch some bandits. It didn't take all that long and once they were done they spent the night at an inn.

Jade was surprised to see that Natsu, Gray, and Erza started a pillow fight but then again, it was them. Lucy tried to stop them but she failed miserably, especially because a pillow slammed right into her face. Jade laughed and then picked up a pillow of her own and joined the others. Soon enough it was getting late and they decided to go to sleep.

"Jade, are you still awake?" Lucy whispered to the one next to her. The girl wasn't able to sleep so the next best thing was to ask around for someone else.

"Yeah, as tired as I was this morning and still am I can't go to sleep," the olive-haired girl answered. "Thanks for letting me come along on the job," she then added.

"No problem, your our friend after all," Lucy answered with a smile even though she knew Jade's eyes were closed.

"Friendship is something that hasn't been a part of my life in a while. I guess that's why I'm afraid to fall asleep," Jade whispered and turned over towards Lucy to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Lucy's brown eyes blinked as she asked her question. Jade closed her eyes once more with a sad yet warming smile.

"I think that if I fall asleep I'll wake up to find out that it's all a dream. Plus I'd rather be trapped in a dream than to live in a nightmare," Jade told Lucy. She turned back over on her side, as Lucy said nothing. She was going to say something but it was too late. Jade's different breathing pattern indicated that she had fallen asleep.

Morning came by in a flash and Jade was the first to rise. Surprisingly she wasn't tired at all, instead she felt refreshed from her good sleep. She checked her surroundings to make sure that what happened the day before was real. A smile came across her face when she saw Lucy and Erza lying down on each side of her. The two boys had went to a different room because Lucy felt very uncomfortable with them sleeping in the same room. She got up and changed into her clothes and then went out on a walk.

It was only a few minutes after the sun had risen. Jade let out a sigh of contentment as she sat on an outside bench. '_So it really is real' _she thought to herself while looking up at the sky. She was happy at the moment but the thought of having to face Nathan one day came into her mind. As the minutes passed by Jade's mind raced back and forth between Nathan and her new friends.

"Hey," a voice came to her ears and brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up and couldn't believe who she saw. It was Nathan.

"What do you want?" Jade's cold voice returned. She didn't want to show him her weaknesses, which is why she always did this in front of him.

"Oh nothing really, I was just walking around when I saw your beautiful face," Nathan said trying to flatter the girl. It obviously didn't work.

"What the hell do you really want? And how did you find me?" she snapped at him, demanding an answer. She really didn't want to start something and she definitely didn't want the others to see him. They just had a nice time the day before so she didn't want to mess it up for them.

"In all honesty I didn't even know you were here," he told her with his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Oh sure," Jade retorted sarcastically.

"I'm being serious here my dear Jade. After our little meeting two days ago I had to go meet up with someone then I just started wandering around and ended up in this nice town," he told her the truth and nothing but the truth. He really had no reason to lie either. If he did find her on purpose then he probably would've told her by now, and Jade knew that.

"Out of all the places," she mumbled to herself in frustration. "Anyways can you just promise to leave me alone," it wasn't a question of any sort at all. She wanted him gone and now.

"Now that I've found you my dear I can't bare to leave you alone," he told her while getting uncomfortably close to Jade's face. She did what most girls do in a crisis like this. She slapped him square in the face. His head flew to the side and a splotch of red appeared on his cheek.

"Will you leave now?" she questioned as he rubbed his injured cheek.

"No can do. I actually have another proposition for you," Jade didn't have to ask for him to continue. He brought his mouth to her ear to whisper it, just for the dramatic effect. Right when the words left his mouth her eyes widened. He took a step back and she stared at him in surprise. "I currently live in a town south of Magnolia, you should be able to find out where I live when you get there. I'll give you two weeks before, well I guess you know."

Jade stood there in shock and didn't even do anything when a pair of poisoned lips touched her cheek. The questions she wanted to ask all stayed in her mind. "Why?" or "you don't have to do that, just me" were some of the things she had wanted to say. But before she knew it Nathan was out of sight and she was just standing there. The next thing that happened was the gang showing up.

"Hey Jade where've you been? We've been looking for you," Natsu said when he saw the girl. She snapped out of her shocked trance and directed her attention towards them all.

"I got up early and went for a walk. I guess I lost track of time while thinking," she said while trying her best to smile.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale," Gray said once they were all standing in front of her. The shock had gotten to her so much that her face became paler. But she didn't want them to worry.

"Gray's right, are you feeling okay?" Lucy then questioned. Jade shook her head trying to get the shock to leave her body and then smiled again.

"I'm fine you guys, couldn't be better. Plus I had a good sleep so I'm good to go," she told them and they all responded with smiles.

"Well then we better get going then," Erza said with her unreasonable amount of luggage behind her. They began to make their way back to Magnolia and as they kept walking the group had practically separated into two. Gray and Jade were walking behind the rest to a point where they could barely hear their conversation.

"Are you sure your okay, you've looked worried about something this entire morning," Gray said refusing to believe the girl's earlier words.

"I told you I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something," Jade told him. Her face regained its normal color a while back but she still had a somewhat troubled expression on her face. It was hard for her to think about it, the proposition that Nathan had given to her lingered in her mind.

"Is it about that Nathan guy?" Gray inquired. He hit the mark.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do about it. I really don't want to fight him or anything but he refuses to give up on me teaming up with him," she sighed out. As long as she didn't tell him about her earlier encounter she was fine with speaking to him about Nathan.

"Don't worry, you have Fairy Tail now. We stick together no matter what. We're friends," Gray said while now looking over to the green-haired girl.

"Yeah," her smile dwindled down to barely even seeing a curve in her lips at that statement. She loved her new friends but some things were still unsure to her. Her mind immediately heard what Nathan had proposed earlier that day.

_"If you join me now I'll bring you back to others' memories. You can visit your dear parents and your brother will truly love you once more. Then once we rule I'll let you have whatever you want and whoever you want to live. But I would act fast. You never know when your new friends might… die"_

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I hope everyone liked this chapter. Sorry if any characters are OOC. I also apologize for grammatical issues. Just a note that I will start answering and reviews in the next chapter. I tried to progress Jade and Gray's relationship in this chapter but I hope it didn't seem strange or anything so please give me your thoughts. Please review anything that you spot within this chapter.  
Love you guys!  
~Zella**


	9. Chapter 9

For the next two weeks Jade's mind was running amuck. Nathan's words spun around in her mind and stayed there like a bad cold. She didn't want to join Nathan's side at all. She wanted to do anything but join him at the moment. But now she didn't think she had much of a choice. Would he really kill her new friends if she rejected his proposition? As much as she wanted to believe in her new friends' abilities she knew what Nathan was capable of. Who knows what extents he would go just to get Jade to join him?

On the other hand if Jade accepted there were a few up sides. Her family's memory of her will return and she will be able to speak to Freed like she did before. Nathan also said that he would let anyone who she wanted to live, live. But still the entire idea was ridiculous. Nathan was planning on ruling the world for crying out loud. The scary thing was that he only seemed to be stuck on Jade's part. Was he really that confident in Jade's ability? Either way she couldn't go with him. It would be a stupid decision.

As all these thoughts, and more, had gone in her head it wasn't hard for the others to notice. Jade's expression had changed ever since they had gotten back from that mission. She only spoke when spoken to and she rarely smiled unless she tried giving them a fake reassurance that she was fine. Her face displayed nothingness as she thought. She either looked sad or had no emotion at all. She didn't seem to be eating much either. Faint dark rings had also appeared under her eyes from lack of sleep. It was hard to fall asleep when she was in too much thought.

The first week had passed and now there was only one week left. Jade was lying on her bed in her room in deep thought. The obvious answer was no but she just couldn't shake the fact that something bad would happen if she said that. Plus there was the fact that Nathan would attempt to kill her new friends if she refused him. It was just too stressful for her.

"What am I going to do?" Jade mumbled as an undetected tear fell from her eye and down the side of her face. She cried herself to sleep that night. Still, she had no answer.

"Good morning Jade," the blonde celestial mage greeted. Even though Jade barely talked to them she wasn't going to give up on being her friend. Lucy knew that Jade would tell them when she wanted to.

"Morning," came back the tired and short reply. Lucy tilted her head and frowned. She still couldn't understand what was wrong with Jade.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look like yourself. You haven't smiled since we came back from that job last week and you barely speak," Lucy began to point out the obvious changes before Jade could even lie. This time Jade didn't lie or tell the truth, instead she just stayed silent. Lucy sat down on the barstool next to Jade and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If something's bothering you, you can always tell me. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Sorry," Jade mumbled while looking at the ground. "I just can't tell you right now. I'm going on a walk," and with that the olive-haired girl left Lucy in concern and confusion. Could she really tell them? Jade trusted Lucy and the others with her whole life now but she still wasn't sure. Would Nathan do something to them if she told them before making her decision? Why did this decision have to be so hard?

"Excuse me Miss?" a voice snapped Jade out of her thoughts. In front of her stood a little boy with dark brown hair and the most beautiful golden eyes she's ever seen. Jade hadn't even noticed it but somehow she was standing in a park now.

"What is it?" she questioned the little boy trying her best to put a smile on my face.

"I got my kite stuck in that tree. Can you get it out for me please?" the boy asked with such politeness that she couldn't refuse if she tried.

"Sure," Jade answered with a nod. She then turned around to look at the tree to search for where the kite got stuck. It was a little higher up than expected but thanks to the convenience of the branches Jade concluded that she could get to it. She jumped up to grab a branch and then pulled her body up onto the tree. She stood on a thick branch and held a slightly thinner one for balance. Two careful steps later and Jade reached the bright yellow kite. It took a little while before she could get the kite out from between two branches without ripping but nevertheless she still got it. Then with one swift jump Jade landed on the ground in perfect balance with the kite in hand.

"Thank you so much," the kid smiled as she handed the kite over to him.

"No problem at all," Jade answered with a less forced smile than before. It made her happy to know that she could make a kid smile like that with just one little task.

"Miss?" the boy tugged on her hand to get her attention. She looked back down at him with a questioning gaze. She didn't notice until the boy grabbed her attention that her smile had unconsciously disappeared. "You seem sad? Is something wrong?" Jade let out a slight chuckle. It was a chuckle of a more sad sense rather than something funny. Even a total stranger could tell that she was troubled.

"I wish I could say no, but then I'd be lying," Jade answered the boy. Why was it so much easier answering him rather than her friends?

"My daddy always tells me that if something is wrong I should talk to him because he's my friend and I could tell him anything. Don't you have any friends to talk to?" the boy then asked as his expression saddened.

"I sure do," Jade answered.

"Then why don't you talk to them about it?" he asked her while tilting his head to the side in slight confusion.

"You may not understand just yet but there are times when you can't just tell your friends everything. Then again I guess that's up to you," Jade told him with a sigh. The boy frowned in thought but then he smiled.

"Then why don't you tell me since we don't know each other," he suggested. Jade stared at him for a moment. She was obviously wondering if this boy would actually listen and not just be trying to cheer her up. What was she thinking anyways? He's just a kid so he wouldn't even have any good advice to offer. "Don't worry I'll listen," he then reassured her. She gave in. If she couldn't tell her friends she had to tell someone.

The two sat under the tree that had captured the kid's kite and Jade started explaining. She found a way to explain things so she wouldn't have to include Nathan's whole take over the world plan. And she was sure not to include the words kill, death, or die as well. It went along the lines of saying that if she chose her friends they wouldn't be safe but if she chose the other option everyone wouldn't be safe. It was amazing that this kid could listen to it all without interrupting. Not even Natsu had that good of an attention span.

"Well that about sums it up, I'm sorry that I had to bore you," Jade finally finished. It was just so easy too. She felt a little better after letting it all out, even if it was to a kid. She turned to the kid and he said nothing as he stared at Jade. The wind blew shaking some leaves out of the tree and one landed on Jade's head. The kid began giggling. "What is it?" she asked.

"If you look from far away it doesn't even look like there's a leaf in your head," he said and then took the leaf from her head and handed it to her. Jade held up the leaf and then let it go in the next swish of wind. "Don't you ever feel bad for leaved?" the kid asked out of the blue.

"Why?" she questioned as she watched the leaf fly away.

"Well it grows up with a family of leaves all its life. Sometimes it last through storms but somehow the wind just picks up and one of those leaves are forced to leave its family. I think it's sad," the kid explained with a frown.

"You have a strange way of looking at things, kid," Jade told him with a chuckle. "But in a sense I guess you're right," she sighed and looked up to all the leaves that stayed on the tree. '_But that's just life,' _she wanted to add but she didn't.

"Miss, I may not know a lot about your friends or completely understand your situation but just don't let the wind push you away or take them away either," the kid told her with a bright smile. Jade looked at him in shock for a moment at what he said but then smiled. "You're from Fairy Tail, right?" the kid then asked and she nodded. "My daddy always tells me that that's the strongest guild there is," he let out a small laugh. She ruffled his hair and then stood up.

"You're right, thank-you," and with that she left. She was being an idiot this whole time. Even if she didn't tell them now they'd come after her soon enough. That's just the type of people they were. They were strong and protected their friends no matter what. They were Fairy Tail.

The girl entered the guild once again with a changed attitude. She walked over to the table with her main friends and was greeted. They all noticed her changed attitude.

"Are you feeling better?" Erza questioned and she nodded.

"Somehow, but I have something I need to tell you guys," and then it began for the second time that day. She told everyone who was at the table about it. What Nathan had said and why she was scared. When all was said and done they were shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Lucy questioned. She seemed to be the only one who could speak at the moment. Erza was in thought and the boys were way too angry to say anything rational at the moment.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to do it alone, I didn't want you guys to get hurt," Jade said while looking off to the side.

"Don't worry about us, it's you that we need to worry about right now," Erza said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I still want to do this alone though," Jade admitted after a moment of silence.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Because it's my problem," Jade told them and then smiled. "Plus if anyone's going to kick his ass, it's going to be me," she said and the other smiled.

Even after that statement they all insisted to come along. Freed had already went on a job earlier in the day or he probably would've come with. Jade told had told them that Nathan was currently residing somewhere south but still didn't know the exact location so they were wandering around Rosemary Town. It was more of an old fashioned style town with stone buildings. Some were average sized and others seemed to be mansions.

"How are we going to find him, there are so many buildings here," Lucy huffed with a sigh.

"We'll just barge into every building, it's as easy as that," Natsu said while punch his fist into his palm.

"You can't be serious," Lucy said while staring at the fire mage.

"Found it," Jade then told them and they all turned to Jade in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Lucy questioned while looking at the mansion sized house they stood in front of.

"Yup," she told them.

"How do you know?" Erza asked and Jade held up a piece of paper. It was taped to the front gate before she had brought it down.

"It says no one come in except for my dear Jade," Jade told them and they all sighed. They all turned to the gate and Jade stepped in front of the gate. It opened on its own as if someone was watching them.

"I don't care if he says no one can come in with you, we're coming too," Gray said and the others nodded. Jade turned and gave a soft smile.

"Thank-you but please stay here. This is something I have to do on my own," Jade told them. Gray was about to say something when Erza put her arm in front of him as if to say "let her go". Jade turned back towards the opened gates and took a deep breath. After exhaling she began to walk inside.

"Why'd you stop us from going in with her? What if she gets hurt?" Gray asked Erza once Jade had walked inside.

"She's made her mind up that she wants to do this alone. She feels that it's her own duty to take care of Nathan. That's why we have to let her do this alone. And don't worry, if anything bad happens we'll go inside and check it out," Erza explained.

Back inside the mansion Jade just walked in. The front room was empty and dark. An unlit chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling and a huge staircase was at the back of the room. A small red arrow on the ground pointed towards the stairs and Jade sighed. Why didn't he just stay in the front room rather than putting arrows on the ground? Nevertheless Jade continued up the steps and wandered down the hallway. At the end of the hall was a huge wooden door. She didn't need a sign to know that it was where Nathan was in.

Jade was hesitant at first. Her hand was slowly making its way towards the door handle and stopped once it touched the cold metal. She closed her eyes and in her mind she told herself that it would be alright.

"I can do this," Jade encouraged herself. She reopened her eyes with a newly determined expression and gripped the handle. The olive-haired girl opened the door to a massive room. Other than red rug and two throne-like chairs the room was bare. Nathan sat in one of the chairs. His elbow rested against the chair's arm with his chin in his palm.

"Oh my dear Jade what a wonderful surprise. I thought you'd never come," Nathan said in that overdramatic tone of his. His voice suddenly became serious when he spoke again. "Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes," Jade answered calmly.

"What is it then? Have you decided to join me in my wonderful quest to rule this godforsaken world?" Nathan questioned.

"I've decided that I won't join you. And I'll be fighting you myself," as Jade said that she took out her gun and pointed it at him. Nathan began to laugh.

"You're actually going to fight me yourself this time? My dear we both know that if you wanted to kill me you could've done so already by keeping me frozen in time and then shooting me," Nathan said with a chuckle. "Oh, but then again you think that it's too unfair to use your magic like that don't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," she appeared behind him and kicked him out the chair and onto the ground. It was really simple how she just did that. She just creates a dimension in the area causing time to freeze as she just walks freely. To Nathan it may have seemed like she disappeared and reappeared behind him in an instant but she really just took a slow stroll over to him in her dimension. But he already knew that.

"Aren't you just feisty today?" Nathan teased as he stood up. He turned around to face her. "I don't like that," he mentioned now seeming angered. He put his hands together and a magic circle appeared. The color of the magic circle was a dark midnight type of purple with a black hue to it. "Your dimensions sure are something but they are still controlled by time and space," he told her. The entire room suddenly changed into something that seemed almost impossible. It turned into some sort of void of space with notice but black and deep purple around them and shining sparkles in the distance that seemed to be stars. Jade looked down and it was the same. She was surprised that her feet were still firmly planted as if on ground.

"W-What is this," Jade questioned looking back to Nathan. There was no possible way that any type of magic could do this.

"Oh don't be afraid, we're still in my throne room," Nathan told her. She couldn't believe that at all. She hadn't even known that Nathan was capable of something like this.

"This must be some sort of trick," she tried to assure herself.

"But it's not," he said with a smile. "You see, everything in the universe requires the forces of time and space. That, of course, includes your dimensions. Within your dimension you can also control the time and space of some things. But that doesn't compare to my ability. Let's just say that this place completely nullifies your ability to use those pesky dimensions of yours," Nathan began explaining.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"I'd much rather not go into all the philosophical principles and such of time and space," Nathan said with a sigh. "Let me just tell you this: welcome to my true magic. I call it _Null Void_."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait (as usual). Anyways I'd just like to explain something. I was seriously stuck on Nathan's magic so I ended up making it involve space and time. I'm probably not going to research all that much about it at all so just bear with me if stuff gets confusing in the next chapter. Just a spoilerish type of thing: I mostly plan on him just making black holes and stuff like that.  
Please tell me if there are any grammatical issues. And please review your thoughts!**

~Zella


	10. Chapter 10

Jade's eyes darted around the black and purple terrain. She was searching for any possible way out of this place. Her mind still wasn't completely convinced that this was completely real. '_It must be an illusion' _she kept trying to tell herself. There was no way that Nathan could summon up enough magic to create this whole place. And according to him they were still in the room from before. There had to be some sort of trick to it.

Nathan suddenly appeared behind her and kicked her forward. She flew forward and, strangely enough, landed. From that she could tell that there was still a firm ground underneath them. She just couldn't see it because of the space-like appearance of everything.

"Oh my dear Jade," Nathan said in a smooth, dark, voice. "I only wish that you would've agreed to my terms so I wouldn't have to do this," and once again he appeared behind her. Jade quickly made one of her own dimensions around the two of them. "That won't work," Nathan chuckled and then kicked her again. '_How the hell is that possible?!' _Jade yelled inside her head. When she had created that dimension she made it so that everything else would be frozen but her. She regained her footing and then brought out her gun and shot. This time she tried to make a dimension around the bullet in order to speed it up. "That won't work either my dear," he said and then the bullet stopped in midair.

"How can you do that?" Jade finally asked.

"How indeed?" he mused as if he didn't know himself. Jade shot him a glare. Nathan stepped forward to where the bullet was and then used his fingers to spin it around. A smile came upon his face and then the bullet shot forward as if just fired by the gun. Jade was barely able to dodge a fatal blow but it still scathed her arm. The clang of her gun dropping to the floor could be heard as she grabbed her bloody arm. She then looked up at Nathan '_the only way someone can do that is if…' _her thought was stopped when he once again appeared beside her and kicked her down to the floor. "This is my world, I can do whatever I want here," he proclaimed. Jade put her good arm on the floor and then swiped her leg under Nathan's feet and he fell to the floor.

"That doesn't mean that I can't do anything at all," Jade retorted and then took a few steps away from him. It didn't keep him down for long though. All Jade could do now was try dodging as Nathan kept punching or hitting her. It was hard but by dodging she was at least able to lessen the damage as she thought. Her mind went through everything he said, every phrase, every sentence, and every word. Then she thought back to all his actions. Not only of when she first entered the room but she also thought back to everything involving him.

"Stop trying to think so hard, you won't get an answer. What you see is what you get," he told her whilst gesturing around the _Null Void_. Something, somehow, just clicked in her head. At the thought of it, it sounded impossible to her but it was the only thing that came to her mind. She slowly stood up straight while picking her gun off the floor. '_Fast, I have to be fast' _she thought. Jade took aim on him and shot her gun with a dimension around it. Right when she created the dimension around the bullet she created another between the two. Nathan put up his hand and stopped the bullet once again. '_Faster,' _she thought to herself and then created another dimension. After quickly creating two more she was finally able to keep him frozen and then with all the speed she could gather she ran forward and kicked him down. She stayed on top of him and held his arm behind his back so he couldn't do anything.

"I'm quite surprised that you were actually able to figure it out," Nathan muttered when he was unfrozen.

"Shut up and make it so that we're in that room again," Jade snarled threateningly. Even though she was obviously weakened Nathan did as told.

"As you wish," and with that the purple and black space image disappeared. Right when that happened the door busted open and the one's that stayed outside entered.

"Jade!" they all yelled when they saw her.

"Don't worry I got him," she mumbled as they ran forward.

"My dear Jade I just have one last question, how exactly did you figure it out?" Nathan questioned from underneath her. They all stopped and waited for Jade's response. All of them were curious as to what magic Nathan had.

"Well, in truth I wasn't completely confident that what I thought was true but somehow it was. How I got it was probably just luck. When you said 'what you see is what you get' my mind went back to that time when I read that note that we uncovered in the book about the runes. It said that I could control sight. Since we were so busy I never gave any thought to it until now. The only thing that came to my mind was that you could also use dimensions and you already knew how to control sight. Within the dimension you created you controlled my vision making me think that I was in some sort of messed up space," Jade explained.

"I should really learn to keep my mouth shut then. Though that isn't completely correct as to what my magic is, but go on," Nathan interrupted. Jade hit the top of his head for interrupting and then continued.

"Anyways once I figured that out I wondered why my dimensions were ineffective. At first I thought if two dimensions come in contact they'll explode but that didn't seem to be the case. Maybe I made that happen with my dimensions because that's what I thought would happen the first time I made them cross over eachother. So then it came to my mind that every time I made a dimension you would just make another one a second later cancelling out my own without me knowing. After that I just figured that all I had to do was create dimensions faster than you to catch you off guard and it worked," Jade shrugged at the last part.

"You really are a smart girl aren't you?" Nathan complimented. He seemed very calm for someone who was just defeated.

"I guess you could say that but I still have a question. If you have the same dimension magic as me then why did you need me to join you?" Jade asked him. This had been bugging her the most. Everyone else was curious to know the answer as well.

"Like I said before I don't have the same magic as you. I have a special magic known as copy magic. I'm able to copy any magic I come across with some exceptions of course. For one thing I have to come in physical contact with the person who uses the magic and they can't be further than five miles away from me in order to use it. I can use that magic for a full 24 hours until I need to come in physical contact with them once again. There are some magics that I can't quite copy though. For example I am unable to copy magic from three of you in this room," he said. They all looked between eachother questionably. "Those three would be the requip mage, the celestial spirit mage, and the dragonslayer."

"Why not?" Jade asked. She somewhat understood it but she wanted a clearer explanation.

"In order to use requip magic I need to have armor stored away somewhere, same with gun requip. That's pretty much the same with celestial magic; I'd need celestial keys to preform that magic. Then there's the dragonslayer. For one thing, in order for him to gain magic power he must eat fire, which I can't do. There is also the fact that a magic used to defeat dragons can't just be copied," he explained.

"That's quite a tricky magic," Erza commented.

"That is why I have my other magic to rely on, which is my memory magic. It allows me to make people forget certain things or give someone complete amnesia," Nathan said. "Now Jade can you please get off me, you're kind of heavy," Jade could feel her eye twitch at that.

"I'm heavy huh?" Jade asked in a dark voice. "Fine then," she grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him up and kicked him into the wall. "I hope that wall isn't too heavy for ya!" she yelled at him. The others stared at her uneasily and took a step back.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Lucy questioned as they stared at the now unconscious Nathan whose head was still stuck in the wall.

"Send him off to an island far away where he has no connection to Fiore and no way of getting back," Jade mumbled with crossed arms. She was all bandaged up now and they were just sitting there thinking of what to do.

"I say we should call up the magic council and have them take him away," Erza suggested and they all nodded. After that they did as planned and called up the magic council. They explained everything to the officer that came and then they agreed to take him. Apparently Nathan had caused some trouble with them before so they were more than happy to take him away. The council members that had come took him from the wall when he woke up and cuffed him. Before he was taken into the SE-vehicle he stopped them from pulling him and turned to face Jade.

"Thank-you Jade, this was fun," he then smiled as the officer tugged him into the vehicle. Jade couldn't describe it but she felt something strange when he said that. When he was shoved into the vehicle she walked up to one of the officers.

"How long will he be kept away?" she asked him.

"A few years at most," the officer responded and then the council members left. She frowned as she watched them go away.

"Jade we're about to go come on," Gray walked up to her. He stopped when he saw her facial expression. "What's the matter?"

"I know this may sound stupid but I'm kind of sad. Nathan put me through hell but somehow I still feel like he wasn't that bad of a guy. It was as if he was just trying to have some fun even though it was bad," she explained to him. "Because of those runes he had put on me I ended up hurting people and even killing them, and also the wound that kept happening over and over again. But somehow I keep overlooking that. I know that I shouldn't but I just can't help it."

"Don't think about it too much Jade. What he did was bad, at least he can think about what he's been doing in prison," Gray tried his best to give her some sort of reassurance. Her lips curved into a small smile.

"Yeah," and with that they left. The group entered Fairy Tail when they got back.

"How did it go?" Mirajane asked when they sat at one of the many tables.

"Good, I was able to kick his ass," Jade told her and she let out a giggle.

"That's good," she said and then went back to cleaning glasses behind the bar.

"Jade," the voice of her brother sounded from behind her and she turned around. Freed was standing there with a soft smile on his face.

"What is it?" In Jade's perspective it looked like he had something to tell her. Then out of the nowhere he hugged her. She was surprised and so was everyone else. "F-Freed do you… remember who I am now?" she questioned and he nodded.

"I'm so sorry I forgot about you but I'm glad I remember now," he said while parting with her. She smiled.

"If you remember that means I can do this!" she proclaimed with a laugh while taking the band that held the bottom of his hair. Freed's green hair flowed outward and Jade began to take steps back. Right when he noticed what she did he tried to get the band from her hand. "Not a chance," she laughed and then made a run for it. Surprisingly enough Freed ran after it.

"What are you smiling about?" Erza came up next to Gray who was watching Jade with a small smile on his face. He looked at Erza in shock.

"It's nothing," he muttered after calming himself. "It's just that… I never thought she'd be able to laugh and play around like that," Gray told her. Erza placed her chin in her palm and watched as the girl was chased around the guild by her brother. Of course with this guild that only caused more commotion.

"You're right. Even though I'm sure that her smiles before were truthful they seem lighter now," Erza agreed with the ice mage.

After all the commotion had died down in the guild some people started leaving. Freed and Jade had left as well to go to the park. They were sitting under the huge tree in the glow of the sunset.

"So are you going to speak with mom and dad?" Freed questioned her. Now that his memory was back they assumed that their parents would remember her too.

"I'm not sure. Even if they do remember me I doubt they'd want to see me," Jade answered while hugging her knees to her chest.

"Yeah but they'll probably want to know why they forgot their daughter ever even existed," he noted factually. Jade was silent for a moment as a swish of wind blew leaves out of the tree. She caught one of the leaves in her hand and stared at it.

"I highly doubt that they'd want to see the daughter that just walked out of the house one day," she told him. "You know, when I was in need of help I went to them. I didn't know what I was thinking but I went back to the home I left. When dad opened the door he seemed completely quizzical as to whom I was. It's a terrible feeling… being forgotten. But at the same time I was glad because I had no idea what they'd say if they actually did remember me." The sun finally disappeared from the horizon and they were left in the dark of night. Jade got up and pulled out her pocket watch in order to check the time.

"I can't believe you still have that," Freed said when he saw the pocket watch. "I gave that to you about six years ago on your birthday."

"Well of course I still have it. When I left the house 5 and a half years ago I wanted to keep something that would remind me of my brother, especially because you weren't the one that made me leave. I would've never left if I knew that just six months later I would meet Nathan and be screwed over by his twisted plan," she told him. Jade looked over to him and then smiled "but it's okay now." Before she could do anything Freed gave her a brotherly hug. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you the moment you needed help. Instead you had to suffer for five years," he said to her but she shook her hair.

"Five years is nothing. I don't care if it's five or ten years; as long as I was able to meet you again and everyone in Fairy Tail I'm fine. I thought it'd take even longer to regain my smile but they brought it back in almost an instant. Time is nothing compared to that," Jade explained to her brother and he smiled. After that they parted ways for the night and went home. Jade let out a sigh as she walked in her home.

"Yo," she heard a voice and then opened her eyes. Natsu and Happy, along with Lucy, were sitting in her living room.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed.

"Natsu I told you not to do this," Lucy scolded him. Jade let out another sigh. She remembered that Lucy said something about Natsu's trespassing habits.

"I'll go cook some dinner," Jade said knowing that it'd be useless to try and get them to leave.

"You see Lucy, Jade is cool with it! Why do you always yell at me when I come into your apartment?" Natsu said as Jade went to her kitchen.

"Because it's trespassing!" she yelled back at him. Jade let out a chuckle. They were such a cute couple. When she finished cooking she came back with three plates and a fish. Happy gasped in excitement when he saw the fish and began munching on it straight away.

"Natsu," Jade said while she gave him his plate.

"Yes?"

"If you ever break into my house again I'm going to have to pulverize you," she told him with a threatening smile. Natsu gulped and Lucy put a hand over her mouth to hide her chuckle. "So why'd you guys even come here anyways? Did you need something?" the green-haired girl asked while they ate. She didn't even bother asking her how they found the place.

"I just wanted to see where you lived, nice place," Natsu said with a stuffed mouth. Jade let out yet another sigh. That was so typical of him. Lucy was probably dragged along while trying to stop him. Once the three left Jade was washing her dishes. After that she got changed into light blue pajamas and then got into bed. She couldn't sleep though. Her conversation with Freed kept going through her head.

"Mom, dad, how are you guys?" she asked the air knowing full well that her parents couldn't even hear her. After that she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review on your thoughts of the story so far because I would love to know.  
To those of you non NaLu fans sorry for the slight moment where Jade thought they were a cute couple but you're gonna have to deal with it! And to you actual NaLu fans, you're welcome. I don't really plan on including many Fairy Tail pairings or anything so other then a little comment here and there, there won't be too much of that.  
And a slight spoiler for those of you who actually liked, or hated, Nathan... he will be back!... But way later.  
**

**Please follow, favorite, and review!  
Till next time**

~Zella


End file.
